Gunslingers and Lightbringers
by SuperMastour
Summary: Moved to the rugged Dust Bowl that is the Old West by the Vishkar Corporation, Symmetra is instantly appalled by the state of the disorderly wasteland that the town of Grit sits on. However, the Order that Symmetra seeks will be combated by the very nature of the West, and the actions of one man who believes the West is as good and just as it can be. LAST CHAPTERS ARE UP!
1. INTRO

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Introduction**

* * *

"How primeval..." a young woman, clothed in a bright blue dress, commented as she saw the whipping sand storm outside her hover transport, "To believe that Vishkar would send me to the uncivilized holes of the States." she stared at a Vishkar Guard who was standing at the door.

"They said you were the first choice to fix this place." the guard briefly said, then turned to face a static position.

"I am an arbiter, not a miracle worker." the woman sighed and looked at her metallic left arm, "I cannot serve the lost cause that is this... Wild West." she grumbled and made a small prism. Using this light creation, she use the prism to entertain herself due to her deathly boredom caused by the desolate desert environment outside.

The triangular prism bounced up and down in her hand, causing the woman to smirk a bit. After a brief encounter with the object, the woman threw it at the guard.

"Hmp!" the guard gasped as he bobbed his head to avoid the prism, then snarled at the woman quickly after, "Symmetra... You are such a child."

"Entertain me." Symmetra chuckled, completely disregarding the man's annoyance and then pointed at the prism, "Throw it back."

The guard ignored her and looked dead ahead, and Symmetra was not pleased.

"Entertain me." the woman repeated, made another prism and threw it at the man's head.

The guard glared at the woman and felt his trigger finger tingle, but he finally exhaled to relieve himself of his hostilities.


	2. Chapter 1

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"You have arrived." the driver told Symmetra, "This is the town of Grit, located in New Mexico, United States of America. Coordinates are 35° 6′ 39″ N, 107° 36′ 36″ W for any Vishkar Support service."

"Grit, such a lack of imagination." Symmetra stepped out of the vehicle, only to be met by rough, cracked ground under her feet, "And also a lack of basic precipitation." she scoffed, then turned to see her guard look around in caution.

Grit was a small town, though at its outer edges it had absorbed the ruins of Albuquerque and was thus growing bigger. Where the convoy had stopped was at the Town Centre, which had the Town Hall and various other buildings around it.

"Your objective here is to gain a contract from Grit's mayor and bring Vishkar here to reconstruct the area where Albuquerque and Grit meet." Symmetra read her report, "Hmph... I will do better. I will get both Albuquerque and Grit." she looked at her guard, who was talking to a local sheriff- an omnic.

"The sheriff of Grit greets you." the guard walked back to Symmetra, "But he also told me the Mayor is out on a diplomatic run and will return tomorrow. I was also informed by the Interim Mayor that you have an allocated area to stay." he pointed to a rebuilt hotel at the Centre.

"Why would he leave knowing Vishkar was arriving... how indecent." Symmetra told the guard, "Though I didn't expect much from this lackluster desert heap."

"Go a little easy on them." the guard scoffed at her harsh words, "Last time I checked, you were trying to get a deal here." he taunted her.

"One does not need kind words to get what they want." Symmetra responded, "Only dedication." she stepped forward, "Now, I hunger, where is a place I can eat?"

"Perhaps if you can look around and read." the guard said and pointed to a building behind her, "You'll find a place- a Saloon." he finished.

"A saloon. How barbaric." Symmetra grunted, "Is there not a more civilized place?" she looked around, only to search in vain.

"Doesn't seem like it." the guard muttered, "That's the only place, and you'd best like it." he said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"If I must." Symmetra rolled her eyes and walked towards the saloon, but was being eyed by the denizens of Grit as they walked to the building.

"It seems they haven't seen foreigners before." the guard said as he opened the saloon doors for Symmetra and followed suit, "Must be because they live in the middle of the dust bo-" he stopped when he saw the entire saloon turn to glare at them.

"Well, what do we have here?" the bartender said as he saw the two walk in, "Visitors?" he chuckled and cleaned a glass.

Symmetra was deeply perturbed by the glances she was getting, to the point that she was about to bolt to the door- only to be stopped by a brutish man with a leather jacket and blackened goggles.

"Look what we have here." the man said, and his small gang stood up, "My my... looks like they look better if they're away from here." he chuckled and analyzed Symmetra's features.

"Stand back." the guard stood between them, only to have an array of revolvers aimed at his head, "Ah..."

"We don't take to kindly for your actions." the man moved his cowboy hat back, "Now best step aside, boy, or you'll be on the ground."

"Let us go." the guard told Symmetra, who was reaching for her Photon Projector hidden in a thigh band.

BANG! A single shot, a single drop. The guard was sent crashing to the ground with a red hole in his head.

"Ha..." Symmetra gasped and reached for her Photon Projector, only to be stopped when the man put his revolver on her temple.

"Uh uh uh." the man shook his finger, "I ain't like 'em feisty." he grinned, exposing his gold teeth, "How about you play a bit easier." he said and used his free hand to caress her waist.

"Don't you even try it." a gang member aimed his gun at the bartender, who was trying to defend the woman.

"Look at this fellas." the gang leader said as he went lower up to the point where the thighs were found, "These are just heavenly." he chuckled and looked at Symmetra, who was extremely disturbed, "Pete, take here lil pea shooter away." he told one of his underlings.

"A'ight, boss." the goon tipped his hat and snatched the Photon Projector from Symmetra's hand.

"I'm taking her with me!" the gang leader grabbed Symmetra by the neck and aimed his gun at the other saloon goers, "Anyone of you mongrels tries to follow us- You'll end up like him!" he pointed at Symmetra's dead guard, "Come on." he told his gang and turned to the saloon doors.

However, the doors swung open, and a lone figure stood in their midst.

Symmetra saw the man. A green poncho, a tattered hat, rustic armor, a prosthetic arm, and a grisly beard, hair, and smile. The newcomer was smoking a thick cigar, which could have hidden his smirk if it had not been taken out.

"Well well well." the man said, "Looks like we got ourselves some trouble makers." he chuckled and threw his cigar in the trash, "Now, you could have just left... but Justice ain't gonna dispense itself." he showed his bright golden buckle.

"M-M-M-"

"Why the stutter?" the cowboy smirked, "I don't like yellowbellies." he chuckled, causing the leader to snarl, "Now- I know the saloon here doesn't sell women, no matter how good the hips are on them." he commented, "And by the looks of it, she doesn't want to be taken off... So I gotta call this a little kidnapping, and that ain't good with Justice."

"Keep out of this!" the gang leader growled, "Do you wanna die, old man?"

"Old man? Boy... You'd wish this hand and these eyes were old." the cowboy scoffed, "Because that will be the only thing besides the grace of God that will save your little runt asses. Now, this is your last warnin'... Let the woman go."

The gang leader removed his revolver from Symmetra's temple and tried to surprise attack the cowboy, but was instantly shot between the eyes and dropped next to the guard.

"Anyone else?" the cowboy looked at the gang members as he reloaded his single bullet, "Or will you learn your lesson."

The gang members became rabid at the death of their leader and aimed to kill.

"Step right up." the cowboy murmured and quickly fanned his revolver's hammer and struck each of the members in the fatal areas in the blink of an eye.

The gang fell to the ground, and Symmetra was the only one left standing, leading the saloon to cheer for the newcomer.

"How Barbaric!" Symmetra yelled at the top of her lungs, cutting the celebration short, "This town is the most despicable and arid wasteland ever to be blessed with the dream of civilization! Vishkar will be on this town when I get in contact with the mayor tomorrow or so help me! I will highhandedly remove and cull this uncivilized stain from existence!" she glared at all of them angrily.

"Well, you're with them, ain't ya." the cowboy said, catching the attention of the Vishkar Employee, "Too bad there's one thing you foreign folk won't understand... The West cannot be tamed." he chuckled, "You can take the land out of the West, but you can't take the West out of the land."

"I will do so... and I will bring Order to this barren place." Symmetra told the cowboy, "The West will be a nightmare to the progressive generation, and I will make it so." she growled.

"Good luck with that." the cowboy scoffed, "Now, I ain't got much time to waste starin' at your child-bearing hips, so I'll be on my way." he turned to face the door, but then glanced back at the bartender, "Put them on my tab." he pointed to the gang members he left behind.

"Hold on, you brute." Symmetra stormed behind him, kicking aside her guard's body in her anger, "I have something to tell you." she stepped out and pointed at the cowboy, who was mounting a golden hovercycle.

"What do you want?" the cowboy said as he looked at Symmetra, "I know you foreign folk don't learn, but this is getting ridiculous."

"The only ridiculous thing here is the state of this wretched place." Symmetra told him in anger.

"This town ain't ridiculous... the lifestyle here is just fine." the cowboy turned off his hovercycle in order to converse with her, "We've gone 40 years without your so called High Life, and I will bet my boots we can go another 40." he stood up and pointed at her, "Now don't you get in any trouble... But if you want to, I got a bullet down here." he grabbed his groin area, "With your name on it, Goddess Hips."

"You uncultured brute." Symmetra growled.

"I got a name 'ya know." the cowboy chuckled, "Name's McCree." he tipped his hat and smiled, then turned on his hovercycle and rode off.

* * *

 **Enjoy and please Review!  
Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day had dawned, and Symmetra was most likely the first one up in the whole of Grit. She was up and at it vigorously working on her laptop computer, which starkly contrasted the rustic atmosphere of her hotel room.

"We will send you another guard as soon as possible." a man on the monitor spoke, "You will have to tell the local constabulary to provide guard. However, this will not be a problem, would it?" he asked to test her.

"I can guard myself." Symmetra smirked, "Now the Mayor is supposed to arriv-" she stopped talking when there was a knock on the door, "Excuse me." she stood and closed the laptop, then walked to door.

"Good Morning, ma'am." a feminized omnic bowed as Symmetra opened the door to her, "You are up early... Would you like anything to eat?" she asked.

"Yes." Symmetra responded, "Just... some french toast, if you even have any." she said tauntingly.

"Very well." the omnic responded, "Will that be all?" she asked.

"And some orange juice?" Symmetra added, and the omnic nodded, "Very well, you can run along now." she told the android and shut the door.

The woman walked back to her laptop and opened it, where the Vishkar representative was still there waiting for her.

"I have to go now." the man spoke, "The Higher Ups need me, just do the job, get the contract, and perhaps you will move up in Vishkar." he nodded, "Enjoy your breakfast." he said and shut off the webchat.

Symmetra was taken back a bit, but shut off her laptop and then switched to a holographic tablet, where she reread some Vishkar contracts and the methods of the company when they would arrive to the States. It took her half an hour of reading until her breakfast came, and she was moderately pleased at the delivery of her food- however, this was brought in with something extra.

"Ma'am." the Sheriff of Grit stood next to the maid omnic, "The Mayor is here if you want to see him." he informed

"Excellent." Symmetra stood and walked towards the two omnics, picking up a briefcase on the way their, "We shall get this done in haste." she followed the Sheriff down the stairs of the hotel, looking at his deputies who were guarding her, both of whom were wielding primitive rifles.

The small entourage stepped out of the modernizing hotel only to see a transport truck waiting outside the Town Hall, where the Mayor's posse could be seen walking its marble steps.

"Hurry, we may miss him." the Sherriff said and the Symmetra's entourage scuffled along the sandy ground in order to reach the Mayor in time, which they did.

The Mayor, who appeared visibly exhausted, was inattentive to the arrival of his guest, and seemed to be willing to get into his room as rapdily as possible.

"Mr. Mayor!" the Sherriff called out over the journalists, "Mayor Sharprock." he stepped inside the Mayor's circle and touched the man's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Despit." the Mayor turned to the omnic, "What do you need?" he yawned and looked at him.

"You have an important visitor." the Sheriff spoke, then presented Symmetra to him, "This is your consultant from the Vishkar Corporation."

"Oh... you." the Mayor looked at the woman, "What do you need, and make it quick please." he turned to her in full attention, "I have a meeting."

"I am here to talk to you about your Vishkar contract." Symmetra told him and pulled up her briefcase, "This will take a while-"

"Uh uh uh." the Mayor shook his finger, "Just give me the summary." he grumbled, causing Symmetra to become annoyed.

"This will take more than a meager conversation to file." Symmetra growled, "But if you desire... This is the Vishkar contract that will allow Vishkar to operate in your county in order to build up Grit and join it with the ruins of Albuquerque to enlarge it."

"Hmm..." the Mayor stroked his chin.

"Vishkar will pay Grit County an estimate of 250 Million USD." Symmetra finished, "This is of course, negotiable."

"Did you say... 250 Million Dollars?" the Mayor's eyes peeled open, "Why... I like that plan!" he said, "Where do I sign?" he actively searched for a pen.

"You should read it-"

"Let me sign in." the money-hungry man rubbed his hand and grabbed his pen, "Where is th-"

"Here you go." Symmetra rolled her eyes and reached for the contract, but turned when she saw a familiar face.

"My My, we meet again." McCree walked up to Symmetra, "And it seems you're finessing our fine Mayor." he chuckled, "Now what's going on around here?"

"Mr. Cree, I'm about to be swimming in cash." the Mayor licked his lips as he grabbed the contract sheet, "250 Million bucks." he chuckled and started to sign it, "And all I'm doing is signing this sheet!"

"You should have read it." Symmetra murmured, then turned to McCree, "Though I don't find it surprising that this lack of literacy would be found here." she gave him a smug grin.

"Now, that's pretty passive aggressive there, darlin'." McCree chuckled and lit up a cigar, "Say, I never got your name." he pointed the cigar at her.

"My name is none of your business." Symmetra responded, "But you may refer to me as Symmetra." she told him.

"Symmetra, now that's an odd name." McCree chuckled, "Though I always thought Foreign names sounded funny." he stroked his beard, "Well, it seems your lil' shindig is done here." he looked as the Mayor returned the contract.

"I'm not done here." Symmetra scoffed as she put the contract in her briefcase, "I will bring New Order to this... Old West." she chuckled and looked at the Mayor, "I will file your decision to Vishkar as soon as possible." she walked off with the Sheriff and the deputies.

"She'll never learn." McCree shook his head, then walked off as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Now I'll tell you what." the Mayor chuckled as he stroked his beard as he observed the afternoon sun, "I dun won me a quarter billion dollars." he told his omnic secretary, "Maybe I can finally get that car I wanted from the East Coast." he said and looked at his computer.

He checked his e-mail and saw that he had received one from Symmetra, which was starred and marked by the Vishkar Corporation.

CONTRACT COPY read the description.

"Now that I got a good nap, I guess I should read this bore." the Mayor opened the e-mail, then started to read the long documents.

However, this fleeting analyzing of the documents was cut short when the Mayor became more and more shocked at what the contract actually read. The contents were such a strike to his ego that it removed the money fueled grin from his face rapidly.

"What!?" the Mayor yelled, "Agnes! Get the Sheriff right now!" he pointed to his secretary in rage.

So the Sheriff was called up and informed of the situation, then walked rapidly to the hotel with his two deputies, shocking some civilians due to their haste actions.

Symmetra was unaware of the small posse headed for her room and she stroked her hair with a brush, then sprayed it with a mist of water due to it becoming severely dried up from the desert air. She had a smirk, proud of her achievement, since she had cost the company a minimum loss of money and a maximum win of land.

"Symmetra, you will rid this place of its abominations." the woman chuckled as she looked at herself in the mirror, "You alone will crush the revelry of G-" she stopped when she saw the mirror was a bit askew. Unable to disregard this fact, Symmetra worked to keep the mirror at a flat plane, "Hrgh-"

The door was pounded on, and the Sheriff's deputies broke in and aimed their crude laser pistols at Symmetra.

"What?" Symmetra gasped as she saw the Sheriff step in, "What is the meaning of this brutish entry!?" she yelled at the three enforcers.

"You're under arrest for Fraud against the City of Grit." the Sheriff pulled out some handcuffs, "You're going to jail, you con." he walked over to her and seized the woman.

"This is-" Symmetra growled and was detained, "This is absolute stupidity!" she yelled at the Sheriff, "You have no right to do this! I have done nothing wrong!" she tried to resist arrest, but the omnic was too strong and carried her off.

The walk to the jail was one of shame to Symmetra as she saw every civilian she faced condemn her, and she felt humiliated.

"We'll be with you, tomorrow." the Sheriff said as they walked inside the jail and threw her in a cell, "In court, where your sentence will be dealt."

"I demand I talk to my overseers!" Symmetra grabbed the bars, "Vishkar will be over here to stop you neanderthals!" she stepped back and made a blade out of hard light.

"Hey!" one of the deputies took note and quickly pulled out his pistol and shot Symmetra in the shoulder where her creation arm was connect to her body.

"AH!" Symmetra screamed and fell on the small bunk bed, then saw as her arm shut off and her blade dissipated into fractions of light, "Ah... Agh..." she groaned.

"It was for the best." the Sheriff told the deputy that fired, "Looks like your little things are gone now... see you in court." the omnic stepped out with one of the deputies (the one that fired) and shut the door.

"You... brutes..." Symmetra groaned as she felt the throbbing pain on her shoulder, "I swear... when Vishkar comes... I will rip the troglodytes from the land... and restore Order..." she glared at the deputy inside with her.

"Keep talkin', lady." the deputy scoffed and sat down on the desk facing the cell, "I really hope they hang ya tomorrow." he grumbled and grabbed a tablet.

"Hrrr..." Symmetra growled and attended her arm, but stopped when the door opened, then became surprised when McCree was the person she saw.

"Ah, Mr. Cree." the deputy spoke, then noticed the cowboy was looking at Symmetra, "Yeah, she was caught trying to fraud the city of Grit. Goin' to court tomorrow." he chuckled.

"Really now?" McCree's eyebrow raised, "Well, for someone so advanced in society, you sure stooped down low for this one." he walked to the cell and looked at the woman.

"I would never do such a thing." Symmetra murmured, "Your reasoning is ignorant and misguided!" she told the deputy, "Agh..." she looked at her shoulder.

"Well, you ain't lookin' too good there." McCree said, then turned to the deputy, "Mind if I check that?" he asked the man.

"What do you know about prostheti-" the deputy stopped when he realized his folly, "Very well." he stood and walked to the cell, unlocking it with the key he had in his hand.

"Let's see here." McCree walked to Symmetra, "Now are ya gonna let me look or just gonna give me that mean spirited face you have glued on?" he told the woman, who glared at him profusely.

"Do you have a Vishkar degree?" Symmetra said with a snarky attitude, "If so, you're free to work on this Vishkar engineered body enhancement."

"Well, I don't need to help ya." McCree grunted and pulled out a small flask, then splashed it's contents on Symmetra's wound.

"AH!" Symmetra wince and screamed in pain as the liquid burned her, "You! YOU BARBARIC SCUM!" she exploded in rage.

"What? It's just whiskey." McCree chuckled and put up the flask, "You didn't want help, so I thought you wanted hurt." he sat down next to her, only to receive a slap to the face the moment he did.

"Ah... ah..." Symmetra groaned in agony as she held her bionic arm, "You... beast." she snarled at the cowboy, but was taken back when McCree grabbed her shoulder regardless.

"Let's see here." McCree inspected the wound and saw all the fibers that connect organics to bionics, "Uh huh... I've seen this before." he told Symmetra, "Got it myself when I took a rivet blast some time ago."

"You... wouldn't know anything, you backwards sand dweller." Symmetra murmured, "This technology is too advanc-"

"Shut your traps." McCree told her and pulled out a small tool box from his belt, "And let me help ya out here... Contrary to your stubborn belief, I know my fair share of prostethic engineering." he showed his own bionic arm, "Out in the badlands, you ain't got no one to fix ya up like you do in the cities, so I had to learn." he pulled out some tools.

The cowboy worked for around an hour and finished with a wipe of his brow and a sigh of relief.

"This is it." he said and put a bandage on Symmetra's body.

"What?" Symmetra muttered when she felt her bionic arm once again, then moved it and created a sphere of light in her palm in order to test its operational status, "Impossible."

"What I tell ya?" McCree stood and nodded, "Now, that one was on the house." he grinned and lit up a cigar, "But if you wanna pay me, I'll take a feel of them thighs, darlin'- OOF!" he was punched in the abdomen by Symmetra.

"My... it does work." the woman chuckled as she clenched her metal fist, "Thank you." she nodded and saw McCree limp away.

"I... was..." McCree tried to catch his breath, "I was gonna wish ya luck on your court thing... but... not anymore." he grumbled and walked out of the jail in pain.

* * *

 **SM's Time-  
I decided to post these early due to me leaving for a vacation trip during the weekend, so there will be a delay in update.  
I hope you enjoyed this bit and thanks for my reviewer for noticing this.**

 **I hope I got the personalities of McCree and Symmetra right since I only have so much to work with from the original source material. Speaking of that... DISCLAIMER: Blizzard owns Overwatch and the characters, I just made this story.**

 **Enjoy and please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers  
Chapter 4**

 **The People of Grit v. Symmetra**

* * *

"All rise, the Honorable Judge Rockefeller presiding." the sheriff told the crowd, who followed his instructions as the dark skinned mayor stepped into the modern court. The people in the court then sat down when the judge sat down.

"Your Honor." one of the jury members, a woman, stood, "Today we are reviewing the case of _The People of Grit versus Symmetra_." she read her tablet, then sat down.

The mayor was on the plaintiff's side, while Symmetra, escorted by the two deputies, was on the defendant's, the weight of the accusal on her shoulders. However, needless to say the woman kept a cool head in order to win for Vishkar.

"Opening statements." the Judge looked at the Mayor, who stood up and turned to face the crowd.

"My fellow citizens of the fine City of Grit." the Mayor spoke, "We are gathered here today- on this Sunday- to discuss a grievous act that has separated us from our families on this calm morning." he played his card, "This woman, and her wretched corporation, tried to con our fine town out of all but it's basic God-given rights!" he pointed at Symmetra.

"What you call freedom is an illu-" Symmetra was silenced by the deputy on her left.

"She seduced me to sign this wretched contract." the Mayor continued and played crocodile tears trick, "Which I thought would give us money to help this fine town... but she never told me the rest! She deliberately hid the rest of the information from me and this is why we should condemn this woman to either rot in a cell or hang high in the sky!" he incited the people, who nodded.

"The Defendant?" the Judge saw the Mayor sit down and turned to Symmetra, "Opening statements?"

Symmetra stood, "All I want to say is that this is an illegal trial, since I do not have a right to my lawyers." she briefly said, "The circumstances of this court are obviously stacked against me but I will not relent to stop this attack on Vishkar's position." she sat down.

Thus, the Mayor called up his witnesses, namely those in his inner circle which he could have easily bribed with his newfound riches. Each of them gave a false testimony on how Symmetra and her Vishkar corporation were the demon seed of the foreign people and how they were going to exploit and destroy Grit while citing various lines from the contract.

"The Defendant may testify now." the Judge looked at Symmetra with disdain, then saw her be escorted to his side.

"Do you have anything to say, you con?" the Mayor asked the woman, who glanced back at him.

"What you say is true." Symmetra spoke, "For Vishkar to operate in this area, we must restructure the government and police force- which is not limited to removing members from the town council or the mayor." she looked at the man, "And once the town is built it will function with Vishkarian laws that may appear strict, but I assure you it is withing my best interests that it will help this town arise from the sands of anachronistic debauchery." she said.

"Is that all?" the Judge asked.

"Yes, it is all. I had no right to my attorney, so I refuse to speak any more than I should." Symmetra said and walked back down to her defendant's pulpit.

"Well, what does the Jury think?" the Judge turned to the group of people on his left.

"The Jury has found the Defendan-" the woman was stopped before saying anything because McCree, who was in the crowds, stood up.

"Ah, Mr. Cree!" the Mayor smiled, "Surely you are on the side of Justice and will help Grit!" he stood and talked to the cowboy.

"Oh, sure." McCree walked out of the seating, "I'm on the side of Justice." he nodded and stepped forth, "Judge, may I testify?"

"For whom?" the Judge asked.

"The Defendant." McCree responded, causing the crowd to gasp and the Mayor to open his eyes in shock.

"Oh! But McCree! You said you were on the side of Justice and will help Grit!" the Mayor called out to the cowboy as he walked to the stand, "Right?"

"Oh deary me." McCree stood and faced the Mayor, "You should clear out them wax balls from your ears, Fine Mayor, because I clearly said I'm on the side of Justice... only." he smirked and looked at Symmetra. "Clearly there's been a big misunderstanding in this courtroom... and teach is gonna learn ya." the cowboy looked around, "Because the big story 'round here is that this cruel, evil woman and her devil-spawn of her corporation are comin' to remove the American values from Grit."

The crowd listened attentively.

"Now I agree to that to some extent." McCree continued, causing Symmetra to grunt, "But what I don't agree with is this. The Mayor clearly knew what he dusting himself with, and whatever he said is a complete tall tale. The truth is, the Mayor was to cash happy to even read the contract until after he signed it."

"This is lies!" the Mayor stood up, but saw he was quickly losing support due to McCree's just popularity, "This is lies!"

"Well, fine Mayor." McCree lit up a cigar, "If I was fibbing to these fine folk, well, I'd be just like you." he slowly applied a cool glare to the Mayor's burned area, "But I am not... and I believe that Justice, especially that of the West, must be vindicated by her children." he pulled out a small chip. "This lil' wonder is from the brief encounter between Symmetra and the Mayor the mornin' before." the cowboy said and played the recording inside it, "I thought I would save a bit of it just in case any finessing went about."

The recording played and the encounter of Symmetra constantly warning the Mayor and the Mayor constantly disregarding this fact. The position of the crowd and the jury skewed over to the defendant's side as each second of the holographic video and audio went on until it finally stopped.

"Now I want to tell the town of Grit somethin'." McCree said, "Either believe the man with the tape, or believe the man with the close friends and the money. But for all the time I've been here all of ya know, I always stand by Justice, and I will never back down from it... regardless of what society I move into." he looked at Symmetra, "That is all and I swear by God that is nothin' but the truth." he stepped down and walked off.

"Well, that just happened." Judge Rockefeller looked at the court, "Now, has the Jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, your Honor." the woman stood up once more, "In light of recent physical evidences, we find the Defendant not guilty of her chargers of Fraud." she read their decision.

"Very well, court rules on the side of the defendant." the Judge slammed his gavel and looked at the Mayor with contempt.

 **00000000**

Symmetra, now free, quickly stepped outside the court and saw McCree standing outside next to his golden hovercycle.

"Well there, Symmy, how'd it go?" the man chuckled and saw as the woman walked up to him, "Guessin' you're as free as a stallion." he looked at her.

"Why are you helping me?" Symmetra asked, "Everywhere I've been."

"You foreign folk have a lotta learnin' to do." McCree responded, "But I hope this Order you told the Mayor to sign off on will help the West." he looked at her, "Because I sure will hate it if it goes away."

"It's downfall is inevitable." Symmetra told him, "Order will be restored in all the reaches of the world." she murmured.

"Yes, but at what cost." McCree said, "Order ain't a good thing when it goes all down to hell, then nothing can be stopped."

"Then what do you propose Vishkar do, consultant?" Symmetra smirked.

"Order is fine and dandy, but if you ain't got no good and justice with it... well, it's kinda like a prison." McCree puffed his cigar, "But I doubt you will understand that, oh wise one." he struck back. The cowboy stepped on his hovercycle and looked at Symmetra, "There's room for one more if you'd like a drink at the saloon."

"Alcohol... how medieval." Symmetra scoffed, "I cannot engage in such deleterious activities when I have to plan with Vishkar." she muttered and started to walk off.

"I don't even get a thank you for savin' your ass." McCree grumbled to himself and looked back, "And I saved a nice one if I do say so myself." he chuckled and threw his cigar to the ground, then rode off to the saloon.

* * *

 **SM's Time-**

 **Thank you for all the reviews.**

 **For Zelkova: Thank you for your in-depth review and I will try to work on Symmetra a bit (changes were a bit here). I tried to make her a bit passive aggressive and also unsympathetic to human interactions. Alas I do not know how autism affects people since I dont know many people who suffer it so I had to get a PhD from WebMD and work with that. But I am fixing Symmetra up!**

 **For Castle: Thanks, and don't worry, I'll only be gone for the weekend! I'll be back to write more!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Give me another." McCree said as he saw the bartender pass another shot of whiskey.

"You better get it while it lasts." The bartender chuckled, "And word 'round town has it that 'em foreign folk don't take to kindly for hooch." he poured the liquor and passed the glass down.

It had been a week, and the town of Grit had already received the first forerunners of Vishkar. Armored trucks as well as armored personnel had arrived and set up a momentary headquarters in the Town Hall.

"Vishkar, huh." McCree took a swig and looked down, "I should go greet the fine folk."

"No one can go in there." An old man next to him spoke, "All of the council has been kicked out."

"And you know how?" The bartender asked him.

"I'm the Town clerk. And believe you me they kicked every single last one of us." the clerk took a swig of his bourbon, "And you helped 'em, Mr. Cree." he pointed at the cowboy.

"I was only with the side of Justice." McCree told the old man, "Trust me, I'll be payin' 'em a visit soon." he finished his whiskey and then lit up a cigar.

"No need." the bartender murmured as he saw Symmetra walk in with a man and two soldiers.

"And what do we do with this place?" The man asked Symmetra as he opened his tablet.

"Wipe it out." Symmetra responded, "We have no need for such revelry."

"You helped 'em." the clerk muttered to McCree grudgingly.

"Alright, stop right there." McCree said and stood up, then faced Symmetra and her posse, "You know full well I won't stand by this."

"Did I ask for your approval?" Symmetra scoffed and turned back to her assistant, "Now I want you to put a-"

"I don't think you understand." McCree responded and threw his cigar on the ground, "Take 'em glasses off, Symmy, because you need to listen loud and clear." he placed his foot on a chair, "By removing this place you're attacking an American value, the right to do whatever the hell you want in a safe establishment. Sure we may have our scuffles, but at the end of the day we end it the Western way- another round to life, to family, and to friends."

"All I see here is a couple of drunkards, and you... but I repeat myself." Symmetra said, "Now I suggest you don't tangle yourself with either Vishkar or myself because it is that kind of criminal our Order deals with first."

"I hope not." McCree threatened, "Because that means you and I will definitely be at odds, and I don't wanna lose my daily view of them hips." he chuckled.

"Is that a threat?" Symmetra said in defensive hostility.

"No." McCree walked up to her, "But you'd best consider it a promise." he lit up another cigar and bumped into her assistant.

"Hey!" one of the soldiers growled and grabbed his shoulder, but it was instantly whacked by the cowboy.

"I ain't gonna be touched, boy." McCree looked at the young soldier's eyes, "This Vishkar best leave these just and good people alone." he muttered and continued his way.

"Take him." Symmetra grunted, "He's a threat." she looked at her soldiers, who nodded in response.

However, right when the soldiers were about to seize the cowboy, they received the end of his gun in response.

"Come any closer and lead'll be your new organ." McCree told the soldiers as he kept his revolver ready.

The soldiers raised their guns, but were told to stand down by Symmetra.

"No need for such Brutish tactics." Symmetra said and looked at McCree, "We shouldn't stoop so low in dealing with such people. Use the Sonic Tamer." she instructed.

One of the soldiers pulled out a gun shaped device that had a speaker at the end and aimed it, but before he pulled the trigger, the device was shot by McCree and his fast hands.

"I'm getting quite tired of you, McCree." Symmetra growled and stepped up, "Why do you struggle? Why can't you see that the Wild West is dead?" she made a sphere from light, "It will give way to the Order of the civilized people... but you will see...Just as the Brazilians, just as the Kenyans, and the Czechs, and even my own people... You will see that order triumphs in the end... even over this Illusion you call Freedom." she smiled and pecked his cheek.

McCree was taken back just long enough for the second soldier to blast him with the Sonic Tamer. "ARGHHH!" the cowboy groaned as he felt his head being assaulted by waves of sound, then fell to his knees.

"Don't ever face against Order." Symmetra knelt next to him, "Take him away." she stood and saw as her soldiers took the cowboy by the shoulders.

However, McCree's prosthetic arm sensed its user was wounded and administered emergency medical aid, which gave McCree the strength to regain consciousness. The cowboy saw he was being taken to the Town Hall and looked at the clock on top of it.

"It's..." the cowboy groaned as he started to recover, "High Noon..." he smirked and overpowered the two soldiers and rolled to face them.

Two bullets fired, scoring lethal hits but sparing Symmetra and her assistant.

"If you're waitin' to die, don't expect it." McCree said, then putting up the revolver that he still had ready to fire inside his holster, "I ain't a murderer." he looked at Symmetra, "I'm a man just tryin' to make a livin' and atone myself." he spit on the sand, "Now I don't wish to hurt you, Symmy, but if I must, I will..."

Hearing the deployment of Vishkar troops, McCree sprinted to his hovercycle, taking off as a hail of laser pellets homed in on him.

"Miss Symmetra, are you alright?" one of the soldiers said as his squad saw McCree drive off into the desert.

"Yes." Symmetra composed herself, "I can deal with a ruffian." she cleared her throat.

"Miss Symmetra, your visor." a soldier said, causing the woman to finally see that her visor was destroyed.

"Huh?" Symmetra muttered and touched the broken side, then pulled out a single magnum bullet. Her eyes opened wide and she quickly turned to see the trail of dust McCree's hovercycle had made.

* * *

 **I managed to squeeze in some time from my vacation to give this gift to you all! Thanks to all those supporting this story!**

 **ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

McCree stopped his hovercycle at a nearby city right off of Route 66, his travels spanning three days and nights and ending in the city of Santo Pueblo.

Unlike the various towns and outposts that dotted the West, Santo Pueblo was rebuilt from the cities that were destroyed in the Omnic Crisis quite rapidly, giving it a greater expanse and sophistication.

Despite this, the ruined and war torn state of the West prohibited Santo Pueblo to increase greater than the size of a small city- all very much inferior to the cities of the East Coast.

Our cowboy parked at a cafe in the outskirts of the city, which unlike the inner city, was still in a raggedy rustic state much akin to Grit.

"Hmm..." he murmured and looked around to see a white van with a red cross at a big building across the street.

UN HUMANITARIAN AID read the van, and various people in white clothing were seen handing out clothing and food under white tents.

"Thank you for coming." one of the workers told a small family as he handed a bag of flour, "Remember, don't hesitate to come here to get what you need."

McCree walked over to the little stations, but stopped when he saw a very familiar face, which he quickly hid his appearance at the sight.

"'Zank you for coming." a blonde woman in a bright white suit said, "Remember, take two in 'ze morning and call me." she told an old woman as the two stepped out of a van.

The elder smiled and walked off, only to be replaced by McCree.

"Good day, sir." the woman was too busy signing documents to look at him, "If you are here for a checkup, give me just a moment." she smiled and scribbled away with a pen.

"Actually, I just wanna ask somethin' ma'am." McCree told the woman, hiding his face under his hat and green poncho.

"Which is-"

"Angela, we're running out of maize." a man walked up to the blonde woman, "When's the next shipment coming."

"Oh my, just bring in 'ze barley." Angela chuckled, "No need to worry, all of 'zis is under control!" she smiled and turned to McCree, "Now what were you saying, sir?" she asked.

"I'm just wonderin' why y'all do this." McCree repeated, "Seems like a pretty tough deal... standing here in the burnin' western sun, risking life and limb on the trip here, all to get nothin' in return." he murmured and looked off into the distance.

"Well sir... it's not 'zat complicated really." Angela chuckled and looked at what she could of him, "I, and all of us, do 'zis because we believe in making the world a better place. Regardless of 'ze little problems we may face, 'ze fact 'zat we help people who need it erases all 'zat trouble. I believe in 'ze beauty of 'ze dream 'zat is benefiting society and people's lives." she smiled, "And I would never stop in trying to achieve 'zat dream."

McCree stood as if he had received an epiphany.

"Now do you need anything els-" Angela turned to see that her guest was no longer there, "Oh... how weird... sounded familiar too." she mumbled and saw a trail of dust extending down the road.

Day and night McCree repeated his trip back to Grit, thinking of how he could stop the extermination of the West and its people. The thoughts drove him down sand and stone, being his fuel.

Then, at the afternoon of the third day, he arrived in the vicinity of Grit.

"My God." McCree muttered as he saw Grit was completely changed from what it previously was. The old rustic buildings were now plain white cubic structures that had no life or history. Several Vishkar cars and soldiers could be seen walking down the new paved streets.

Drones hovered over head, there was not one person in all of Grit that was not being watch every second.

"Mr. Cree!" a voice called out, causing the cowboy to pull out his revolver in defense. "Mr. Cree! Please!" the owner of the voice turned out to be the Sheriff and his two deputies.

"What are you two doing down here?" McCree mumbled as he kept his profile low, knowing sound had been made, "What's going on with Grit?"

"They done changed it all." one of the deputies said, "Them foreign folk done swept it off its roots." he muttered.

"The town council started to get fidgety as more of them Vishkar people arrived." the Sheriff told the cowboy, "And with good reason because they were being thrown in the slammer. Knowing you left and fearing our own safety, we bolted as fast as we could to the desert."

"We thought they were comin' for us next." the second deputy muttered, "We came to look for you to see if you came back."

"Good thinkin', you're probably the only ones in Grit with guns now." McCree noticed their guns, "Besides 'em mooks... Now I have a plan." he muttered, "Maybe it'll stop Vishkar, maybe it'll not."

"What are the odds this plan will be the latter?" the Sheriff asked, "And what is it."

"First of all, Sheriff, I ain't a gamblin' man." McCree responded, "So I wouldn't tackle a plan if I knew there was a chance to bomb. Now on question two... I plan to hit Vishkar were it's gonna hurt." he said.

"Where would that be?" the first deputy questioned.

"Where do you strike a no-good snake?" McCree looked at the three, "In the head." he told them.

Using the cover of the hills, McCree and his small troop scurried down into the town of Grit after the plan had been formulated. They eventually used their clothing style to blend into the populous in order to evade the guards that roamed the streets.

"This program has been proudly presented to you by the Vishkar Corporation." large screens displayed beautiful cities with idyllic landscapes and happy people, "Order is key to the Success of Mankind."

"I don't like this." the second deputy grumbled as he felt overwhelmed by Vishkar, "I don't-"

"Keep your traps shut, boy." McCree scolded him as they turned the corner, then saw the newly erected town hall that donned Vishkarian colors, "You'll foil everything."

"When do we make the distraction?" the Sheriff asked as he saw the quantity of guards increase exponentially, "I'm becoming worried as well." he also looked as drones turned and spotted.

"Just wait a few minutes." McCree walked to one of the hovercycles owned by a Vishkarian guard, then used his prosthetic arm to swiftly poke into the key port. "Ok... Stand a bit away..." he muttered and quickly changed directions.

The officers nodded and went another way but stayed close to the cycles, then witnessed as the one that was tweaked by McCree burst into flames, catching the guards by surprise and making them flock to the scene.

McCree used this opportunity to sneak closer to the Town Hall, then sidestepped behind a wall in order to avoid a passing drone. Shuffling a bit more, he reached the entrance but there was still four more guards watching that.

"Howdy." the cowboy simply said and tipped his hat.

"Do you have authorization to be here!?" one of the guards yelled and all four pointed their laser rifles at the man, "Show me your authorization!"

"Sure... It's right here." McCree reached for his belt and then threw a flashbang at them, stunning all four guards.

"OOF!"  
"AGH!"  
"GRAH!" three of the guards were knocked out by McCree.

"I can't see!" the fourth one groaned as he tried to feel around.

"You dropped something." McCree told the blinded soldier.

"Where?" the guard responded as he knelt in order to get what he dropped, only to be tricked and then kicked in the chin by the cowboy.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something." McCree chuckled, but then saw a security camera above him, "Well shoot." he growled and then burst into the door.

"Huh?" the four guards in the Hall turned to see McCree, only to be all shot by the man and his sleight of hand.

"Dang, I didn't wanna start to be trigger happy." McCree grumbled and rolled to reload, barely avoiding a barrage of laser pellets from another guard. However, this action let him see another small group descending from the stairs.

"Get him!" the newcomers yelled and aimed.

"Sorry fellas, but dyin' ain't on my schedule!" McCree responded and fired another volley into the newcomers, then turned to face the old guard.

"Good run, but that only has six bullets." the guard smirked as he aimed his rifle, "End of the line for you, cowboy." he taunted.

"Not quite." McCree said, then threw the Peacekeeper with his mechanical arm, completely knocking the guard out, "An ammoless man who knows how to use his gun is better off than a fool with ammo who doesn't." he chuckled and walked to pick up his revolver, then walked upstairs and reloaded it.

Out of nowhere, a beam of light appeared and latched on two McCree and started to burn him, then two more did so.

"What... the hell!?" McCree groaned and turned to face three sentry turrets that were hidden above on a roost, "Damn it!" he yelled and took them out.

This, of course, alerted more guards, but these were omnics that were more armored than regular humans.

"What is this, a video game?" McCree growled as he reloaded, "Do the guys get harder every damn time?" he murmured and put special bullets in his chamber.

The omnic guards zeroed in on McCree, but were taken out by a new type of bullet.

"Hurts, don't it?" McCree said as as he shot the last Omnic guard in the head, "Uranium slugs... Keeps me up to the times." he chuckled.

Reaching what he though was the most important door, he kicked it open only to get struck by more sentries.

"I don't usually take walk-in visits." Symmetra stood up and looked at the downed McCree, "But for you, I'll make an exceptio-" she stopped when McCree rolled and shot the turrets, "Impressive."

"Symmy... I'm here to give you one last chance." McCree said as he wiped his brow, "Now I tried bein' reasonable, but you ain't leave me much choice." he aimed his revolver at her head.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Symmetra scoffed, collected in her composure, "If so... do it. I may not see your West die, but I know I helped." she smirked.

"I ain't a killer, Symmetra... But I am a hurter." McCree answered her, then pistol whipped Symmetra in the temple.

* * *

 **Enjoy and please Review!  
I accept Constructive Criticism!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Symmetra's eyes opened to the sound of grunts and grumbles, then her survival instincts kicked in and she immediately went on the defensive, kicking the air and trying to move her arms to fight. However, this was all in vain, because in the following moments she found her arms and legs bound.

"Well, you finally woke up." a voice said, McCree was the owner, the owner who was leaning on a rock, "'Bout time." he chuckled and looked up to the starry night.

"You- You release me this minute..." Symmetra growled, then saw McCree was attending a bullet wound on his shoulder, "Hmph... Too bad it missed your chest." she commented.

"I was just lucky." McCree responded and pulled out a bandanna in order to clean the blood, "Unlike the deputies and the Sheriff." he said in a bittersweet way, "But, they chose to hold 'em mooks off until I left."

"A foolish sacrifice." Symmetra muttered, "It will not stop Vishkar, even less this plan you formulated to kidnap me." she shuffled in the sand, "I only wish you would have died, so I could have felt your fear and futil-"

"I was scared." McCree lit up a cigar, "Bullet damn near nipped me good, but hey, I'm used to fearing for my life so that's why I wear brown pants." he joked and stood up.

Symmetra paused in order to comprehend the joke, only to grimace and shake her head in disgust when she finally understood it, "How medieval."

"Lighten up, Symmy." McCree said, "All this Order bull has ruined every single thing human 'bout ya." he shuffled towards her, "Here, let me tell ya something." he reached for her, only to stop midway.

"What are you doing?" Symmetra grumbled as she saw McCree become extremely hesitant.

"I.. I... I want to sit ya up." McCree stammered, "Can I-I.."

"What?" Symmetra growled in annoyance.

"I'm really sorry for this." McCree mumbled as he grabbed Symmetra's waist and then sat her up upon a rock, "Sorry, sorry." he stepped back quickly after, "Sorry momma." he said to himself.

"A brute who is afraid of women, how intriguing." Symmetra taunted the man, "Boo." she said jokingly and made a scary face.

"I ain't afraid of no women!" McCree growled, "I just... Just don't touch 'em... I respect ladies!" he defended himself.

"Such respect in kidnapping." Symmetra shot back, causing the cowboy to stand up in frustration.

"Shut up." McCree grunted, then sat back down a few feet away, "Now... Look at me." he told the now sitting woman, "You know I didn't wanna do this, but I tried bein' reasonable with you." he glared at her, "Now you made me do this, and I have a callin' to defend what I believe is right." he muttered.

"What is right is the Order that will benefit humanity." Symmetra responded, "What is wrong is this revelry."

"It is not revelry." McCree growled, "and the Order you bring is a dirty one, alright... I've heard about what Vishkar does in Brazil... That ain't Order, that's slavery." he looked at her, "And that ain't just."

"The Brazilians were resisting and were a threat. Order says to quell their ignorance." Symmetra answered, "If you do not see the good in that, you support chaos and destruction." she shuffled around, "And that is not a really justifiable thing." she smirked.

"No, you listen here." McCree pointed at her, "What ain't justifiable is stripping people of their freedom, and here in America, we care a lot about our freedom. We fought and died for it." he muttered, "But you will see soon enough." he growled and then lowered his hat.

Symmetra saw as the man fell asleep, then she herself started to rest.

However, around 2 in the morning, the woman woke up and double checked to see if her captor was also awake. Using this opportunity, Symmetra made a blade out of light and then started to cut the ropes that bounded her.

"Hmph." Symmetra mumbled as she broke herself free and then stood up, the looked at the sleeping McCree and then at her blade, "The enemies of Order will be destroyed." she said to herself and raised the weapon.

"Hold it right there." McCree's voice and revolver made the woman freeze in place, then the cowboy himself stood up, "Tryin' to finesse me in my sleep, huh?" he kept his Peacekeeper ready.

"You wouldn't."

"Kinda stretching it now, Symmy." McCree mumbled, "I'm starting to change my mind." he looked at her with a dead glare.

Symmetra started to fear, no longer was this the justice seeking cowboy that she had encountered, this was a new person- a killer.

"I don't like yellow-bellies." McCree told her, "Now tell me, are you gonna be good from now or do I have to end the problems now?" he smirked.

Symmetra made the blade dissipate into light, "I-I..."

"Good." McCree smiled and turned back into the vigilante he usually was, "I didn't want to kill ya, Symmy." he chuckled and placed his arm on her shoulder, "Yet." he said seriously.

Symmetra winced.

"Hahahahaha." McCree laughed, "Looks like you've seen a ghost, Symmy." he taunted her, "Now, get your sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." he sat back down.

"Why don't you just kill me now? You have your worst enemy at your disposal." Symmetra told him, "I'm the one who's caused this."

"Symmy." McCree responded, "You see, here's were our two views differ. While your Order shenanigans don't hesitate in killing opposition... I live in the realm of second chances." he said, "Now go to sleep, Symmy.. And don't forget to bundle up." he threw a blanket at her, "It get's nippy at nighttime." he said and closed his eyes.

Symmetra looked at McCree, then bundled up in her blanket, "You're a fool, McCree... Freedom is an illusion-"

"Symmy." McCree said, catching the woman off guard, "Shut up." he grunted and then went back to sleep.

Symmetra growled and then looked at her arm, which was forming another light weapon, but she stopped it suddenly. The woman sighed and went to sleep herself.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **SM's Times:**

 **For Reviewer Carrotjack- I'm glad you enjoyed this story. And of course McCree's going to come out on top** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **. Jk, but you'll see as the story progresses!**

 **For Reviewer my Guest: Of Course McCree is going to kick all the butts, he came to kick butt and chew bubblegum, and he's all out of gum.**

 **I will try to update every day or so, but no promises, I do have work to handle.**

 **Thanks for the love (Insert DVa's face here) and please Review!**  
 **If you wish to contribute something I'm all ears, maybe I can try to fit it in (something like an OW hero). Please keep it within reason! Thanks and have blessed day, guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Symmetra felt the whipping wind strike her face as she and McCree rode down the dirt road, and the crusty sand around them filled her nose and gave her a neutral scent.

"I just love the wide open roads, don't ya, Symmy?" McCree asked the woman as he started to slow down, his chest feeling heavy from his wounds, "Hold up a minute." he parked his hovercycle and stepped off, then took a deep breath.

"Something wrong?" Symmetra asked as the cowboy continued to breath in deeply.

"Damn laser round." McCree groaned and spit out some phlegm, "I'm fine." he shrugged it off and walked back towards her, "Say, you alright?" he asked her.

"Why do you say that?" Symmetra asked as she stood up, then started to feel a bit weak.

"You look like you're sweating a storm- Hold on there!" McCree dove to catch her before the woman fell, "Why didn't you tell me you were boilin' up?" he growled and pulled out a canteen, then poured it over Symmetra's face.

"Agh!" Symmetra growled, "You.. imbecile." she wiped her face.

"I just saved your life, ag-" McCree stopped when he felt skin, then looked down and saw he was holding her thighs, "Ah!" he stepped back, "Apologies!" he murmured and looked at her.

"Ugh." Symmetra rolled her eyes and sat back down, "just go where you're going."

"Really?" McCree mumbled, "Strange, you'd think a kidnapped person would try to fight. Did I scare ya?" he chuckled and spun his revolver.

"Never." Symmetra answered, "Just drive."

"If you wish." McCree shrugged his shoulders and got the hovercycle, "Should only take us another 20 minutes to get there." he turned on his hovercycle, but stopped when Symmetra tapped his shoulder.

"Nice, hovercycle." Symmetra said as she looked at the golden sheen, "For blinding people."

"So close to a compliment... yet so far." McCree sighed and turned to face her, "Thanks, name's El Dorado." he mumbled, "Got her for a pretty 10,000 dollars."

"El Dorado, how typical." Symmetra scoffed, "Such a lack of Imagination." she said.

"El Dorado." McCree repeated, "You would like that place, Symmy." he chuckled.

"Enlighten me on this... El Dorado." Symmetra said tauntingly, "And why I would like a place like that."

"Well, Symmy." McCree turned off the hovercycle, "My papa, who heard it from his papa, told me of a how long ago, some people from Spain came over to here when there was nothin' round here." he informed, "Now wanting to subjugate all the Injuns, they looked around for every village they found. Eventually, the Injuns started spreadin' rumors about cities of gold, called El Dorado. The Spaniards, wantin' all the gold and the Injuns, immediately tried to get that last stronghold only to come up empty and leave defeated and in shame."

"And this should peak my interest, how?" Symmetra asked in confusion.

"Well, I like to think your people as the Spaniards." McCree responded, "And us Westerners as them Injuns. You all come for power, but despite all of your strength, you will fail... just like 'em Spanish."

"You still hold this ignorant belief that Order can be defeate-"

"Not Order, Tyranny." McCree turned on the hovercycle again, then started to take off with an upset Symmetra behind him.

The ride took as McCreee had calculated, and it led them to a very small town by the name of Dusty Dune. The town was so small that one could throw a stone at one end and hit the other end with ease, and it basically only had one road that cut through the heart of it.

The cowboy slowed down in front of the saloon, the biggest building in the area, and found that eyes were already looking at him.

"I will not walk in there." Symmetra crossed her arms as McCree turned off the hovercycle and stood, "Not in such a disgraceful establishment."

"I never asked you nothin'." McCree extended his hand, "Now I need you in there or the happy girls won't leave me alone." he nudged her.

"What are happy girls?" Symmetra stood and looked at some of the men that were outside of the saloon, all of them were eying her already, "I will not go in there."

"Come on." McCree grabbed her arm and placed it under his, "I think Imma quit givin' ya choices." he grumbled and the two walked side by side.

"Phew." one of the men outside whistled as Symmetra walked past, only to stop when McCree gave him the Deadeye look.

"Just stick with me and everythin' will be all right." McCree whispered to Symmetra and opened the door, eyes looking at them instantly. "Alright ya cretins." the cowboy yelled, "Now I want to know where The Preacher is." he called out.

The saloon remained silent, until a blonde man stood up.

"That would be me." the man said, "What can I do you for, sir?" he asked as he walked towards the cowboy.

"The name's Mr. Cree." McCree told the man, who immediately nodded, "And I like momma's cornbread and pork beans." he recited.

"Ah... it's you." The Preacher said as he heard the code, "How can I help you, Mr. Cree?" he gestured towards the bar.

"I came to talk to you about somethin', Preach." McCree muttered, "But I would like to share it over a drink." he said subtly, and the two walked over to the bar.

"Wai-" Symmetra was left behind as the two men sat down, "This brute..." she grumbled and stood there looking.

"Whiskey, no ice." McCree told the bartender, "Now, Preach." he turned to The Preacher, a short but built man, "I have some bad news."

"I could tell from the pork beans." The Preacher chuckled as he fixed his collar, "What is it now? Has the Deadlock gang returned? Or has that Roadhog and his lil' crazy friend popped up again?" he asked.

"Nope, 'fraid it's much worse than that." McCree lowered his voice, "There's a new thing that popped up... and it's got Grit. A company by the name of Vishkar."

"Never heard of it." The Preacher responded, "Care to explain?"

"Basically, this company takes cities and makes them into a giant mind prison." McCree explained, "And they got Grit... I'm afraid that once Grit and old Querque are down, the rest of the West is next." he said and pulled out a packet of paper, "I got this from their office, and that lovely young lady as well." he pointed to Symmetra, who was busy driving off looks.

"Ah, I thought she was your partner." The Preacher chuckled, "But then again, I never thought you for a Latin Lover." he joked.

"She ain't from South of the border, Preach." McCree scoffed, "She's from India... I can tell." he took a quick swig.

"Has she told you anything?" The Preacher asked McCree, "Or is she still hostile?"

"All I need is right here." McCree referred to the packet, "It's the contract and other lil' expansions." he opened it up, "Say's here they're gonna make Grit and Albuquerque into one big megacity, bring people from up north like Idaho and Colorado." he informed, "Then gettin' more contracts all along Route 66 until they join up in Californy."

"God, I hate Californy." The Preacher grunted, then saw the packet, "And that's what they do?" he read the Vishkarian Doctrine.

"Yep... that's Project Westeria." McCree mumbled and put the packet in his sack, "We need to stop 'em at Grit before all of you all are next."

"I see." The Preacher stood, "I'll see who I can round up... Stay here a couple of days so I can let that happen." he said.

"Try to be quick, Preach." McCree nodded, "They must be stopped right in the nest."

"Will do, Mr. Cree." The Preacher said and walked off, leaving McCree alone and a ripe target.

"Howdy there, cowboy." some happy girls walked up to him, "You lookin' for some excitement in our town?"

"Uh..." McCree murmured and started to step back, "No thanks, ladies', I ain't that type of man no more." he added and then bumped into Symmetra, "This is my wife." he lied.

The happy girls left him in disgust, and Symmetra was not too pleased either.

"Your wife? As if." Symmetra scoffed, "I am the prodigy of Vishkar... you... you're nothing but a backwards sand dweller." she dusted off her shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" McCree growled, "Hey fellas! Look who's agreed to dance!" he hollered at the top of his lungs and pointed at Symmetra.

All the men inside cheered and wooed as a spotlight shone on the woman.

"McCree!" Symmetra glared in anger at the cowboy, who stood there laughing in sweet sweet revenge.

"Go on, Goddess Hips!" McCree called out and whistled, then slapped his knee in laughter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"Here it is." McCree told symmetra as he opened the door to the small three room hotel, "Oh..." he frowned when he saw there was only one bed in the room.

"Well, what an interesting turn of events." Symmetra grumbled as she stepped in.

"Look, I know what you're thinking." McCree rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't order it like this... Well... Oh! I could just sleep on the recliner." he pointed to the raggedy old sofa and walked towards it.

Symmetra looked outside and saw that it was raining, a soft drizzle dotted the small window that let them see outside.

"Now that's a rare sight right there." McCree walked to the window, "Rain." he smiled and opened the door, letting the cool breeze blow in. Taking a deep breath, the cowboy received the scent of life and water that so invigorated his tired body. "I miss the rain." he sat down on the bed, "Look at it, Symmy... such a blessin', ain't it." he looked at the woman.

"Rain is such a common sight where I come from." Symmetra shot down McCree's feelings on the subject, "Every summer it pours and it's such a mess when working with photons."

"How come?" McCree asked with curiosity.

"Photons are light particles." Symmetra responded, "When you work with them in the rain, they are scattered by the refraction and are rendered completely useless."

"Really now?" McCree frowned and stood up, "Now I ain't a learned man, but I heard light refraction ain't useless."

"It is certainly so." Symmetra added, "It provides no material use to build objects." she scoffed, but then felt McCree grab her bionic arm, "What are you doing?" she asked as McCree walked her to the window.

"Let's see something." McCree opened said window and pulled the woman's arm out, "Do the magic light thing." he chuckled.

"If you wish to see futility, just look in a mirror." Symmetra joked, "But if you really want to look at this, very well." she activated her light bending.

Immediately, a rainbow shone in her hand, and it sparkled brightly.

"See, absolutely useless." Symmetra grumbled as she tried to make shapes with it, but failed, "Do you get it n-"

"Symmetra, shut up and look at that." McCree said and pointed to the rainbow, "Ain't that pretty?" he smiled, "Ma used to love rainbows." he nooded.

Symmetra looked at the rainbow, then became very mesmerized by its colors. Never before had she taken the time to actually appreciate such a sight, every time she had tried to before she was instructed by her Vishkarian teachers to destroy it.

McCree chuckled when he saw his job was done and sat down on the small recliner, "I'm glad I finally got throught to you, Symmy." he tipped his hat to cover his eyes.

Symmetra turned to look at McCree, then stepped out of the room and into the road, "Do you read me?" she spoke into her visor.

"Loud and clear, Miss Symmetra." a man responded, "Our drone is heading your way, do you want an armed force to follow?"

"No no." Symmetra responded, "I may have stumbled into an armed rebellion against Vishkar." she stepped forward and towards the back of the hotel, "Refrain from bringing troops... we may make them fidgety."

"Very well, Miss Symmetra." the man said, "Are you well."

"Yes... the fool who kidnapped me is just that... a fool." the woman smirked, "Hold on!" she cut off the transmission frantically when she heard footsteps.

"Well..." McCree looked at her, then walked towards the woman.

Symmetra gulped, fearing she had been discovered.

"Why are you standing around here, Symmy?" McCree looked at the rain pouring on the woman, "You're getting all wet." he said worriedly and took off his poncho to cover her.

Symmetra pushed him away, "You're invading my space." she threw his poncho to the ground.

McCree stood there, then looked at his poncho. Sighing, he picked it off and dusted it, "I'm sorry, Symmetra." he looked down and then looked at her.

"I would never forgive you." Symmetra growled.

"But I would forgive you." McCree responded and pulled out his revolver, causing the woman to flinch- however, the cowboy aimed the gun up and fired.

Symmetra noticed that the drone's signal displayed in her visor suddenly died.

McCree glared at her, then turned around, "If you want to go.. do it. Run as far as you want. I will not follow you." he told her, "Go run and never return if ya like." he started to walk off. "Just know you have the freedom to choose your own destiny down here in the West." he stopped, "However, you also have the freedom to receive any consequence that destiny gives you. So if I see you down there in Grit with the intent to kill me or my compatriots... Your blood is on your head." he glared at her and turned away.

"McCree." Symmetra called out, only to stop when McCree turned once more towards her.

"Symmy." McCree looked at her, "Shut up." he walked off and shook his head.

Symmetra stood alone, then walked away herself, only to step in front of a general store and straight into trouble.

Nearby, a Native American man saw the woman walk past and laid eyes upon her. Coveting her looks, he made his way towards her and intercepted.

"Well, look here." the man grinned, exposing his scarred face, "What do we have here... an Indian goddess." he smirked and intimidated Symmetra with his enormous size.

"Get away from me." Symmetra growled and tried to get around the man, but he kept blocking her way.

"Come with me, and you'll have a swell time." the Amerindian reached for her hand, only to have his arm smacked away, "Feisty, are we?" he chuckled and pulled out a large bowie knife and placed it on her neck, "I like 'em better that way."

"Ah..." Symmetra felt herself being seized by the brute, "Let go-"

"Shh.. It's gonna be alright." the man chuckled as he picked her up, "Hope you're ready for me!" he laughed, only to be stopped by McCree.

"That right there ain't you're girl, brute." McCree growled as he looked at the large man, "You'd best back off, Injun, 'cuz that lady ain't want you." he gnashed his teeth.

"What are you going to do, lil' man?" the Native American man set Symmetra down and cracked his knuckles, "Do you like her too? If so, we're both in a bind."

"I hate binds... Just hand her over and we'll be fine and dandy." McCree responded, then saw the man put Symmetra in a choke hold.

"Ah!" Symmetra winced in pain.

"Lil' man, you want trouble... you got it." the brute growled, "Duel. Today. For this woman." he told him.

McCree looked him dead in the eye, "You got it." he spat on the ground, "A duel it is. I won't fail you, Symmy." he looked at the woman, and the two men walked to the front of the town hall.

People saw as the two men squared off, and The Preacher came out to see what all the commotion was about. He was shocked to find it was 'Mr. Cree' and the brutish Indian man dueling in the rain.

"Let's get this on." the brute smirked and threw Symmetra on the ground, where she was quickly picked up by some local women.

"Mr. Cree!" The Preacher ran to McCree, "What are you doing? Why are you dueling Bear Claw!?" he asked worriedly.

"Bear Claw?" McCree chuckled at the name, "Seriously?"

"You'd best take him seriously!" The Preacher yelled, "That man has killed more people in duels than anyone in the country!" he warned.

"Good... he at least stands some chance." McCree chuckled, then looked at Bear Claw, "You ready, punk?" he called out to him.

"Whenever you are." Bear Claw responded.

"Where's your gun, Injun?" McCree taunted, nothing his opponent's lack of a firearm, "Gonna kill me with kindness?"

"No... just my tomahawk." Bear Claw rebutted and showed off his titanium tomahawk, which was nicely holstered near his hip, "I'll cleave you in two, lil' man." he smirked.

"20 steps." McCree walked towards Bear Claw until the two came within arms reach, then the two turned around and started to walk.

5 feet.

10 feet.

15 feet.

17.

18.

19...

Instantly, the two men turned and one gunshot blared.

Bear Claw staggered a bit, then felt his chest, where blood was dripping.  
"Ah.. AH..." the Indian groaned and fell to his knees, then collapsed entirely and died.

"I knew I would getcha..." McCree chuckled, but then felt a sharp pain in his side.

The tomahawk was impaled in his left flank and had cleanly penetrate his armor to the point where blood was readily dripping out.

"McCree?" Symmetra looked at the cowboy, who knelt in pain, "McCree?" she walked to him, "So you are mortal after all." she said and knelt in front of him.

"Cowboys can die, Symmy... but the West won't." McCree chuckled, "Thanks for your inspiring words even after I fought for you." he said bitterly.

"You are a fool, McCree." Symmetra looked at him, "Why would you do something so brash and disorderly?"

"Because I care." McCree murmured, then fell face first into the sand.


	11. Chapter 10

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

McCree awoke inside the saloon, then saw the town doctor (a feminized omnic), the Preacher, the Bartender, and various other people inside there with him.

"Look, he's up!" the Bartender alerted the small crowd, "You had a rough night." he chuckled.

"Here's your consolation prize." The Preacher said and pulled out the titanium tomahawk that had led the cowboy to his bed ridden state, "Have any words?"

McCree grumbled and looked around, "Where's Symmetra?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"She's downstairs in the bar proper." The Preacher responded, "But hey, I brought the nearby community leaders from the nearby towns." he pointed to 8 men, some old men and some young strong men that were donned in guns and glory.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Mr. Cree." the oldest of them told the cowboy, "We came as soon as we heard." he cocked his antiquated rifle, "Where are those Vihskarian sons of bitches?" he growled.

"Hold your horses." McCree chuckled and sat up on his bed, "You need to know what's going on here." he said and pointed to his pack, "Preach, can you get me the packet?" he asked.

The Preacher walked to the sack and pulled out the large packet, then handed it to McCree.

"Listen up." McCree told the man as he shuffled through the papers, "Operation Westaria is what Vishkar is doing."

"What's that, Mr. Cree?" one of the younger men said as he chewed on tobacco, "Battle plans?"

"No no." McCree shook his head, "Now listen up... Vishkar just got Grit, and they wanna spread all across Route 66 and West into a Californy."

"Californy." the men grumbled amongst themselves.

"They're gonna spread all across the West, and they may push South to connect with a plant in Mexico." McCree informed.

"I knew it was them damn Mexicans." one of the middle aged man, "I told you they were gonna invade after the Omnic Crisis!"

"Relax!" McCree laughed, "It ain't the Mexicans... Vishkar is from India."

The younger men looked at each other in confusion.

"India's 'cross the sea." one of the older men informed his younger compatriots, "Under China and whatever other lil' Chinas there are."

"So... China's Mexico?" one of the younger men muttered as he rubbed his head.

"No... just India." McCree sighed, "Anywho... I have a plan to stop 'em in the nest." he told them, "We hit them before they expand... Dead on Grit." he grumbled.

"So you want all the towns to rise up and bring down Grit?" the oldest man stroked his beard, "Do you have any idea on how many guys they have?"

"Not a lot... Probably only been there a week. Now way they could bring in so many mooks to the West in such a small time." McCree said, "But they do have advance weaponry." he warned, "Laser rifles and the such."

"The gun won the West, Mr. Cree." another old leader muttered, "And it will win it again." he smirked, then saw the cowboy frown.

"What's wrong, Mr. Cree?" The Preacher asked him.

"Can I talk to ya alone... I'm feeling a bit sick." McCree said, and The Preacher dismissed everyone else.

"Mr. Cree." The Preacher sat down next to him, "Somethin' wrong?"

"Preach... am I good to go?" McCree muttered, "I want to see Symmy."

"Not yet, just wait until it cools down so you won't strain yourself." The Preacher said, "But I feel there's something else."

"I lied to her, Preach." McCree scoffed, "I guess this is confession." he laughed a bit, but then turned bitter, "Preach... I told her the West can never be defeated." he said, "Ever since I bumped into her, I made her think that the West was invincible... Yet I know that's not true..."

The Preacher looked at the hurting cowboy, then felt a bit of pity.

"I lied to Symmetra." McCree grumbled, "The West ain't invincible, Preach... And I even fear it's dyin'. Just like back when, when the railroads came in, and the business men.. and the towns... The West already lost once, and I think it's happening again."

"Nonsense." The Preacher tried to cheer him up, "Ever since the Omnic Crisis, no business wants to creep in here... And the only highway in the whole of the West is Route 66, which we had to build ourselves."

"But it's starting." McCree looked at him, "Vishkar is already set here... Maybe we should call this whole thing off." he became raspy, "Maybe it's Destiny that the West should stay dead."

"Hey..." The Preacher said, "Strap your boots, cowboy, because you're going somewhere with me." he said.

McCree and The Preacher walked out of the Saloon and into the evening sky which was radiated by the desert heat. The two walked a bit away from the town until they reached the border between wasteland and civilization.

"Now, Mr. Cree." The Preacher finally spoke, "While you were out, I was reading the Vishkarian Plans." he pointed to the setting sun, "No one except law enforcement and doctors can stay up long enough to see that sun." he said, "Now I know we are all God's Children, and we have the right to see His Creation. You think the same way, Mr. Cree-" he saw the man was still skeptical. "Ok, let me tell ya something else." Preach still continued, "My wife was struck down by the Tuber, and she was in bed for 3 months." he muttered, "You know what happens in the Vishkarian Doctrine? If person is bed ridden for more than a month... he is kindly removed from the hospital for more room."

"What?" McCree said in awe, "Are you serious?"

"And guess what." The Preacher responded, "If a person is disabled and cannot afford VISHKARIAN prosthetics, guess what... they're also kindly removed for a larger workforce. You think Simon's son in the general store would survive in that society." he shook his head, "What I heard from you was that you were a man on a mission, and that mission was to save the West with all its freedoms." he poked his chest, "But if that man dies... if that leader goes down, who else can hold up the force to drive back Vishkar?"

"No one deserves what Vishkar brings." McCree spoke, "Freedom is given to all God's children... The West hold's that up." he grinned for the first time.

"See... That's why we need a man who stands up for Freedom." The Preacher chuckled, "You're the one who risked life and limb for the plans and your Indian Tigress." he joked.

"Now now, Preach." McCree stammered, "Imma return her back to Vishkar when we push them out." he chuckled he started to walk off.

"If you wish to tell her your fear, do so." The Preach called out, "Maybe you'll appear more human than an uberman." he saw the cowboy walk to the Hotel.

McCree walked to his room and knocked on the door, then had it opened by Symmetra, who frowned.

"Oh... it's you." Symmetra murmured, "I guess that the hatchet was a failure."

"What is wrong with you?" McCree growled, "I sweat and shed blood for your safety, and you cannot say I have wronged you while you've been around me." he pointed at her, but then retracted his action, "Goodbye, Symmy." he turned and walked to his hovercycle, which was at this point crusted by sand and brazed by the Sun.

However, the cowboy, not being able to let go on a person he worked so hard to save and help, stepped off and walked back towards her.

"Symmetra." McCree said, causing Symmetra to cross her arms.

"You can go, Jesse McCree." Symmetra told him off, "Relax... Your record with Vishkar is clean."

"What?" McCree did a double take, "Did you say, a record?" he growled, "Did you put me on the grid!?" he yelled and stormed over to her, "You put my name and likeness online!?" he was enraged, "There's a reason I live here! There's a reason I never move anywhere large! There's a reason I tell everyone I'm MR. CREE!" he could not contain his anger anymore and he unleashed his fist upon Symmetra.

Symmetra fell to her knees and felt her aching cheekbone, then looked up to McCree.

"What you have brought upon me Is-Is-Is-Is..." McCree knelt next to her, "I'm sorry." he held her chin and looked at her hurt eyes, "I just... If I'm on the grid, that means I can be found by some evil people." he sighed.

Symmetra looked back at him, then looked down to the floor.

 **0000000**

"We got your hit." a dark suited man walked up to a black figure, "A Jesse McCree popped up in the American Southwest, in New Mexico, a town called Grit."

"Good." a hoarse voice responded, "It's about time he sees the Dead Man walking." he cackled and stepped into the light, "Call the Widow."


	12. Chapter 11

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Symmetra walked outside the hotel late at night, her cheek still bruised.

The stars of the West were substantially brighter than those of Utopaea, since that large city occulted the heavens with their own lights.

Symmetra looked back in the hotel and noticed McCree was not in the recliner, which shocked her until she heard the shifting of sand nearby. Hearing this noise, the woman was led behind the hotel only to see McCree sitting on a stone and looking at the sky.

"Glad you could join me, Symmy." McCree spoke, "Come, sit down." he patted the area next to him, "Enjoy the stars, aren't they heavenly." he said and lit up a cigar.

Symmetra stood next to him, "What is with you, McCree? How can you live here?" she asked.

"When you're born here, you kinda have to get used to it." McCree chuckled and puffed smoke, "Now before you cry afoul with child abuse, I would chose no other place than here... and trust me, I've been 'round the world." he pointed to the sky.

Symmetra looked to see a shooting star.

"They say you can make a wish." McCree chuckled.

"How preposterous." Symmetra scoffed and looked at him.

"I thought you would say that." McCree muttered, "But Imma make one anyways." he said and closed his eyes, then looked at Symmetra and chuckled, "It's a stretch but it could work."

Symmetra looked at him, "Superstition is the downfall of soci-"

"Symmy." McCree mumbled, "Shut up and look at the stars." he said and looked up.

Symmetra sighed and also looked up.

McCree shuffled his hand to grab hers, his leather gloves being instantly noticed by the woman.

"What are you doing?" Symmetra looked at McCree, but conceded anyways, "McCree."

"I wished that you would change." McCree spoke "I wish you could see that freedom rings... and that maybe, just maybe, see if you can be a new person."

"Why would you wish that?" Symmetra grumbled, "I am fine the way I am."

"I just wish better for you." McCree stared at her, "Ma always said treat women like angels, I guess that stuck- even after she went." he sighed and stood up, "Imma hit the hay-" he felt a hand grab him.

"McCree." Symmetra looked at him with loving eyes, "I- Thank you." she brought him closer.

McCree smiled and grabbed her head, then brought her in for kiss.

The two locked lips and closed their eyes, the ecstasy of the moment striking McCree so much that he could not feel a subtle strike to his back.

Symmetra pulled away and revealed a blade of light covered with blood.

McCree's eyes shot open and he felt the pain overcome him, then he fell to his knees.

"Miss Symmetra." some soldiers appeared from behind an outhouse, "The convoy is over here." they surrounded her."Good." Symmetra nodded and looked at McCree, who was now on the ground, "Leave him... His West will take him away." she said and walked off with the Vishkarian soldiers.

"I bet my life on you..." McCree groaned as he saw Symmetra's robotic high heels walk off, then fainted.

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews! Hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 12

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

A lone black sports car rode down the dusty road that led away from Grit.

Just as the black sports passed a lone cactus with a worn sign, Symmetra's convoy appeared in the distance, and the two cars were now face to face.

The black car immediately jerked to the point were it was now sideways, completely blocking the road and the convoy. In response, two soldiers stepped down and walked towards the car.

"Come out!" one of the soldiers shone his light on the car, only to do so in vain since it was a darkly tinted, "Move this vehicle immediately!"

Suddenly, the window rolled down a bit.

The other soldier peered down the open slit to see a glowing red light.

KAPOOOM!  
A single bullet went between his eyes and blew him away.

"What the hell!?" the soldier raised his weapon and fire at the car, only to have his laser rounds nullified by the armor. Behind the solider, a black smoke was rising from the ground, and a figure started to appear, scaring the driver of the convoy as he saw a black robed man appear from the smoke.

"Death Comes..." a raspy voice called out, and two full shotgun blasts struck the soldier from behind, "Hahahahaha." the robed man turned to the driver to reveal he had a skull mask.

The drivers stammered in fear as they saw the man walk towards them.

"Widow... take 'em out."

"Sure thing, mon amour." a female voice spoke in his radio, and two bullets broke through the windows and struck the two drivers in the neck.

Afterwards, a purple skinned woman in a tight suit came out of the car, "Is the cowboy here?" she asked the robed man.

"Can't you see them with your sight?" the man chuckled, and walked to the back of the convoy truck, only to be greeted by three more soldiers.

Three shotgun blasts were heard, and three bodies dropped.

"Music to my ears." the woman smiled and walked to the man's side, "Reaper... Do you need me to open this?" she pulled out some hair pins.

"You're the brains, I'm the guns, Widowmaker." Reaper dropped his shotguns and pulled out two more, "Do your magic."

"Only if I get to see your magic once I opened it." Widowmaker responded as she started to pick the lock, "Promise me..." she smiled.

"I will." Reaper growled and aimed dead ahead.

"Voila!" Widowmaker stepped aside and opened the door, only for a hail of laser rounds to come out.

Reaper turned into a ghostly entity that permitted him to survive the onslaught until all the soldiers inside ran out of ammo. "Nice try." he rematerialized and aimed his weapons and fired at the first line of the guards.

"Let me help." Widowmaker stood next to him and fired out a poisonous mine into the vehicle, which drove out the rest of the soldiers.

"The Reap is ripe." Reaper shot every soldier that came out and stopped when only Symmetra and her Assistant remained inside.

"Cah.. Cah...!" Symmetra coughed as she and her assistant fell outside of the car.

"You look smart." Reaper said and picked up Symmetra by the hair, "Where's Jesse McCree?" he growled.

"I- I- I don't know..." Symmetra groaned and looked at the two

"Perhaps she knows." Widowmaker looked at Symmetra's assistant, "Mon ami... tell me where the cowboy is."

However, the assistant was too busy coughing and gagging, having received a greater dosage of the poisonous gas.

"At a loss for words?" Widowmaker s mirked, "Well I'll leave you mute forever..." she aimed her gun and fired her small fury of bullets.

"Ah..." Symmetra gasped, "I.. Don't know where he-" she stopped when she felt the cold barrel of Reaper's shotgun on her temple.

"I do not like that answer. Mon amour... Your magic, please." Widowmaker puckered her lips.

Symmetra winced and closed her eyes as Reaper chuckled. At these last moments, she remembered all she had previously experienced.

Like how she threatened to kill that dastardly McCree. But did he get suspicious? He didn't.

Or like how she treated him like human refuse at any form of social interaction. But did he hate her? No, he didn't.

Then when she used his love for her own gain. Did he stop and start to abuse her in return? He didn't, not at all.

But now that she needed him the most, the faithful protector of her life, did he come riding in to help her? He didn't.

Symmetra cried as she felt her life trickle down like the desert sand.

"perhaps we can use her for more information on Vishkar." Reaper mumbled, "Should I kill her or should we use her to access Vishkar's secrets?"

"Hmm.." Widowmaker pondered, "I love the idea, but I'm ready to kill." She aimed her own weapon at Symmetra's chest.

"Talon's plan comes first." Reaper mumbled, "Perhaps we can steal the hard light technology, it will certainly help us. Also, if we search the data banks we can find Jesse McCree faster." he informed.

"My... Your mind is stronger than before." Widowmaker mumbled and strutted towards him, "Your magic amazes me." she kissed his mask.

"Enough." Reaper cleared his throat and dragged Symmetra across the rocky road by her hair, "Get in there." he threw her inside the car.

"Any movement, and I kill." Widowmaker smirked and closed the door.

* * *

did I handle Reap and Widow Well?

enjoy and please Review!

thanks to all those that support this story!


	14. Chapter 13

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers** **  
** **Chapter 13**

* * *

Symmetra felt the black car stop and heard the Hindi voices speaking in the front.

Widowmaker, dressed in the assistant's clothing, was speaking to a Vishkarian guard at the gate entering Grit.

"Ma'am.. Do you have Vishkarian ID?" The young guard said suspiciously as he looked at Reaper, who appeared chunky by having Vishkarian guard clothes over his black robes. "Sir?" he asked Reaper, who was hunched over on the wheel to hide his mask.

"You said you needed my identification?" Widowmaker tried to distract the man, "Well.." she opened up her suit, revealing a lot of cleavage.

The young man started to breathe heavily, but then noticed the purple skin and his arousal became confused.  
"You could... Go..." the guard said and was about to let them in until another one came up to him. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" he yelled and pulled out his pistol.

Immediately, Vishkarian soldiers surrounded the black car.

"Bring out Miss Symmetra at once and come out with your hands up!" One of the soldiers yelled as they all aimed their laser rifles.

"Don't worry." Reaper grumbled and gave Widowmaker a mischievous look.

"Ooo la la." Widowmaker bit her bottom lip, "I can't believe it." she said in odd excitement and the two stepped out of the car.

"Where is Miss Symmetra!?" one of the soldiers yelled at Reaper.

Reaper grumbled lowly and started to be surrounded by a black aura.

"Here it comes." Widowmaker smirked as Reaper crept up towards all the guards and soldiers at the checkpoint.

The soldiers muttered uneasily as Reaper walked closer with a sinister cloud around him.

"Do you want to die!?" the young guard from before yelled as he kept his laser pistol fixed on his enemy's head.

"Die..." Reaper murmured, then a violent pulse of dark supernatural energy erupted, "DIE DIE!" he cackled and all the armed personnel were consumed in a hail of shotgun fire and black smoke.

"Music to my ears." Widowmaker smiled as she heard the gunshots and the screams inside Reaper's typhoon of death.

The horror died down with Reaper placing both shotguns on his chest and looking at his casualties. No one escaped alive.

"Encore?" Widowmaker asked her partner as he made his way back to the car and threw the bound Symmetra off.

"Come on." Reaper growled as he dragged Symmetra by the hair and the three passed into Grit.

In the Town of Dusty Dune, McCree had recovered from his injury but had left disgruntled men to look at him like he had fallen in a ditch he clearly saw was coming up.

"When's the assault?" The oldest town leader asked the cowboy, "Mornin' or later?"

"Later." McCree reviewed the strategy, which called for a full frontal assault using mobile units. "We'll use the rising sun to hide ourselves in the glare."

"Men are restin' now." another leader stepped in, "Waitin' for our orders."

"10 AM, we take off." McCree spoke and turned to them, "Then we stop Vishkar in their tracks."

Now in the destination of the attack party, Grit, the Vishkarian guard had another problem aside from the incoming attack- they had lost their headquarters to two unforeseen individuals.

"Look at them." Widowmaker gazed at the numbers outside through her Infrasight, "Why don't they come in, mon amour?" she asked coyly.

"They probably learned their lesson." Reaper said as he kicked a downed Vishkarian Elite guard aside to look at Symmetra, who was logging in to the Vishkar server.

"You just had to kill the other one..." Widowmaker sighed as she looked at the man who stood interim for Symmetra, a full shotgun blast in his chest.

"He shouldn't have been sitting down in the crossfire." Reaper grunted and put his shotgun on the base of Symmetra'a neck, "Hurry up."

"I'm downloading it now." Symmetra responded fearfully, "Everything relating to Vishkarian Activities in the Americas."

"Next time, stay off my turf." Reaper growled as he places his metal claws on her neck, "That is, if there is a next time." he cackled and stepped back.

23% DOWNLOADED.

* * *

 **SM's Time:**

 **Sorry for the delays, I've been typing these in my Ipod 4... Ugh what a pain.**  
 **Now for Reviewer responses!**

 **For Reviewer My Guest: I know Widowmaker is a bit unorthodox, but please hear me out. Here was my reasoning- Since Widow is so obsessed with death and that stuff (from what I can tell from her in-game lines and her _Alive_ Special), and Reaper is supposed to be an embodiment of that (or tries to be), many obsessive people love something physical of their obsession (like a person obsessed with dragons likes a dragon figurine). Now trust me, I am a psychologist with a PhD from WebMD, and since Reaper is an embodiment of Widow's obsession, I guess that's why I made her like that. I also thought she came out a bit Harly-ish so don't worry. Also I am coming out with a fic about Reaper and Widow where I work more on this (Subliminal Advertising Over)**

 **For Reviewers BrutusSilentium (Et Tu, Brute?) and Redgum: Thanks for the support!**

 **And thanks to all my reviewers as well!**  
 **Enjoy and please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers** **  
** **Chapter 14**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and illuminated the large convoy of armored cars, hovercycles, and guns.

McCree's El Dorado led the charge, now having the Old Glory flapping behind it. Around 300 men were in the small mass of men, all armed to the teeth with guns and courage.

Several gunshots were fired, and whooping and whistles were given by the men.

"There's something up ahead!" The Preacher, riding behind McCree, radioed the cowboy, "It looks kinda big!" he added as they neared the unknown object.

McCree squinted to see a Vishkarian convoy truck left on the road. This immediately caused alarm and set off a red flag. The cowboy pulled out of the frontline and stopped his motorcycle, causing the troop to stop in confusion. The man stopped his cycle and ran to the convoy truck and saw all the bodies. "What the hell?" he looked around then stopped to see Symmetra's necklace on the ground, "Well damn..." he scowled angrily.

"What's wrong, Mr. Cree?" The Preacher asked as he saw McCree look into the direction of Grit, "Is it somekind of clue or somethin'?"

"They got Symmy, Preach." McCree clenched the necklace tight, "And I think I know who done it." he saw the shell of Widowmaker's poison mine and two shotguns. "We gotta double time!" he yelled in Worry and ran back to his motorcycle, "Symmy may not have much time if I think it's those people!' he drove off rapidly.

The invasion force rocketed behind him, following the cowboy on the golden bike, ready to fight whatever was coming up to face them.

Now in Grit, the standoff between Vishkar and Talon's agents still stood the test of the day, with the soldiers eyeing every square inch of the Town Hall for any sudden movement.

"How long is this going to take?" Reaper, filled with impatience, growled as he saw Symmetra falling asleep on her desk, "Get up!" he yelled and yanked her back by her hair.

"Ahhh!" Symmetra shrieked in pain, "It's almost done!" she cried out, "Here!" she pulled out the Talon Hard drive and placed her hands in the air.

"Here." Reaper grunted and threw the hard drive at Widowmaker, who placed it inside her left breast, "Make sure you don't lose it, Widow, or you're going to explain it to Talon." he cracked his knuckles and looked at the Symmetra, who was looking at her keyboard.

"What do we do with her?" Widowmaker asked as she looked at Symmetra, "Kill or no kill?" she said and aimed her rifle at the woman, "Please say... kill." she opened up her scope.

Symmetra stood in suffering silence with her head held high, then turned to look at Reaper, "What are you waiting for?" she asked in defiance.

"Hold on there." Reaper muttered and grabbed Symmetra by the neck and raised her up, "Where's Jesse McCree?" he growled, "I want to know where that man is."

Symmetra stood silent, only doing waving motions with her bionic arm.

"One more time before I watch your life fade fade from those weak, trembling eyes." Reaper tightened his grip, "Where is Jesse McCree?" he grumbled, "Last warning... Just tell me where the cowboy is and maybe you'll receive the Reaper's pardon."

"Go..." Symmetra gagged and tried to take his arm off her neck, "To... hell." she said and her bionic arm lit up, activating the sentry turrets she had placed.

"ARGH!" Reaper groaned as the lasers from the turrets seized him, forcing him to turn into a Wraith to avoid the pain.

Symmetra took this chance to pull out her Photon Projector and stun Widowmaker with a light sphere, "You will never gain Vishkar's technology." she punched Widowmaker in the chin and dug deep in her chest.

"Why you!" Widowmaker slapped Symmetra and then cut her with a hidden dagger in her left high heel, "Get off of me!"

"The Photon Technology- Is- Ours!" Symmetra withstood the pain of the cutting and pulled out the hard drive from the assassin's chest, "Hah!" she broke it with her knee and then shot out a ray of light from her Photon Projector.

"Ahh!" Widowmaker growled as she was temporarily blinded.

Reaper returned to normal and destroyed the turrets with his shotguns, then turned to fire at Symmetra, "You will die!" he roared and aimed.

"Hmph!" Symmetra growled and jumped out the window before Reaper could get the shot, leaving her two assailants in the dust.

"Damn it!" Widowmaker regained her sight and saw that Symmetra was gone, "Unne bale, un mort." she ran to the window to set up her sniper rifle, only to be sent back when a hail of laser fire went her way.

The Vishkarian soldiers stood in shock as Symmetra rose up from the sand, bionic arm broken due it taking the brunt of the fall, some instinctively surrounded her immediately.

"Miss Symmetra-" the other soldiers were about to surround her until the sounds of engines roared, making the entire host of Vishkar turn behind them.

The Army of the West had breached Grit, all the trucks, hovercycles, and men had entered the town and caused a jubilee with the local population as they rode down.

"Here we go." McCree said as he locked on to the Town Hall, "Now where are ya, Symmy." he muttered and then avoided a hail of laser rounds.

"Yee haw!" A cowboy hollered as he shot a guard from his hovercycle.

"Damn you!" a Vishkarian soldier shot a cowboy that was on a nearby balcony.

"Come on, boys!" McCree yelled and got off his hovercycle, then fanned his hammer to take out six soldiers, "Grit must be freed! The West must prevail!" he rolled and shot two soldiers before kicking a barrel up in the air to deflect incoming shots.

"Take this!" a friendly came up from behind McCree and buckshotted a Vishkarian Omnic guard, only to be shocked when the robot survived the blast.

"Those things can survive regular bullets!" McCree pulled the young woman back as the omnic unleashed its assault, "Here." he pulled out some extremely large .700 rounds and a modified revolver barrel. "This'll do the trick." the cowboy quickly took out the old barrel and put in the three round large one for his Peacekeeper, "Watch this, lil' lady." he chuckled and loaded it.

"Mr. Cree." the young woman spat out some tobacco, "Those are them You-Ray-Nee-Um rounds. I thought 'em suckers were illegal to own."

"Not when you have my sources." McCree chuckled and faced the Omnic, "Take this, tin can." he aimed his revolver and nearly tore the robot in half with one powerful, all destroying blow.

"Now that's broken." a cowboy stepped in with his rifle, "You sure that gun ain't need some kind of weakening?" he chuckled and shot a soldier.

"Please, I've already been nerfed once." McCree smirked and shot another Omnic guard with his powerful revolver, taking out the soldier behind him as well, "I don't aim to have that happen to me again." he one-shotted another Omnic and then did a quick downgrade to his regular .500 magnum rounds.

Some soldiers surrounded the cowboy during this small exposure, but were stopped when the man threw a flashbang at all of them.

"Watch out!" some allies around to pick them off, "Good throw, Mr. Cree." one of the men said as he reloaded his old assault rifle.

"Thanks, kid." McCree tipped his hat and saw the situation on the battlefield. The Vishkarian forces were trapped by the town hall and his forces.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more! A new Chapter will be posted later my day!  
Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers** **  
** **Chapter 15**

* * *

Lasers and bullets clashed as the Old West fought against the New East in the town of Grit. Despite their technological advantage, the Vishkarian forces were sorrowfully outnumbered and exhausted from lack of sleep due to their previous stakeout.

"Watch out!" The Preacher yelled as he sniped a soldier that aimed to shoot one of the leaders, "Close one." he turned and sniped another soldier.

McCree was soloing every soldier he met until he saw a familiar blue shimmer, causing him to turn in full attention and avoid conflict as he inspected what he saw.

There, in the heat of battle, was Symmetra, defending herself from incoming Westerners that had their eyes on defeating every Vishkarian possible.  
"Hmph!" the woman growled as she took down a cowboy with her continuous beam, then spun and struck another with a roundhouse kick, "Why do you struggle?" she shot another one with a light sphere.

"Symmy!" McCree called out and ran to her, only to trip over a soldier who was downed by a sniper bullet, "What the hell?" he saw a red trail that led to a window in the Town Hall.

"Sniper!" The Preacher called out and peered through his rifle, "Where are you?" he asked.

"I see you..." A red glow shone in the town hall, "Say bonjour to your Dieu."

A red streak shot across the sky, causing McCree to turn and see The Preacher's body fall off the building he was on.

"Preach!" McCree yelled, then turned to see a dark figure appear on a balcony, "Well I'll be-"

Suddenly, Reaper jumped from the town hall window and into the fray.  
"Clearing the area." He cackled, "DIE DIE DIE!" his vortex consumed the area in front of the cowboy.

"Symmetra!" McCree yelled as he lost sight of his dearest, then watched as the Death Blossom died down and Reaper's laughter fade into the dry desert wind.

The area was cleared of both Vishkarians and locals, leaving an eerily empty area devoid of bodies out in front of the Town Hall. The Reaper stretched out his arm and brought in some little dark spheres into his body, then he hovered a bit until whatever supernatural witchery he had summoned left him.

McCree turned to see Reaper standing hauntingly and staring at a downed Symmetra, who was wounded by the fiend's previous assault. The cowboy wanted to run to her aid, but instead ran off into a building.

Symmetra saw that McCree had abandoned her and then turned to Reaper, "Do it. Kill me." she growled bitterly, "Everything I have done is for naught. I have betrayed the one who cared about me. I have fallen into chaos."

"Hehehehe." Reaper chuckled and then saw Widowmaker land next to him, "Go ahead, mademoiselle." he bowed and pointed to Symmetra.

"Do not mind if I do." Widowmaker smirked and aimed her rifle at Synmetra's head, "Poor little woman." she taunted and kicked some sand into Symmetra's leg wound caused by a shotgun blast.

Symmetra winced as her wound burned.

"Enough waiting around." Widowmaker grunted and placed her finger on the trigger.

"Cowboy!" Reaper yelled, causing Widowmaker to turn and stop her execution.

There, being watched by all, stood McCree, puffing a cigar.

"Heard someone came 'round town to look for me." McCree muttered, "Now you'd best leave Symmetra alone if you're just looking for this cowboy."

"Do I smell amour?" Widowmaker chuckled, then saw Reaper aim only one shotgun as McCree walked closer.

"You're dead, Jesse." Reaper growled and fired his shotgun.

McCree took the entire brunt of the blast and collapsed to the ground, which almost incited the Westerners to release a hail of bullets. However, this was quelled when McCree miraculously rose up.

Symmetra gasped as she saw McCree look at her.

"Symmy. I forgive you." McCree stepped forward, "I haven't told no one about what you did to me because I knew they would shoot you on sight." he smiled, "And I would never wish that on you."

Reaper shot again, and once more the cowboy took the full brunt.  
Symmetra gasped, but was relieved when once again McCree rose up.

"What?" Widowmaker growled, "Why is he doing that!?"

"Symmy." McCree spoke, "I will always be here to help you, because you are dear to me... And I made a wish."

"Hrgh!" Reaper once again shot the cowboy with another blast.

McCree collapsed, but rose again in pain, "Symmetra, I love you." he spoke.

Symmetra let out a small smile, but it was taken away when the cowboy once more took another blast.

McCree rose up and glared at Reaper, "Aim to kill, Reyes." he growled as the man took out his second shotgun, "Those are your own words... Blackwatch, remember?"

Reaper blasted McCree, who was at a closer distance. He chuckled uneasily as the cowboy was thrown down violently- only to stop and murmur when McCree once again stood up.

"Are you afraid, Reyes?" McCree continued speaking, but it was more raspy, "Aim to kill or you'll never stop me." he smirked.

Reaper roared in rage and unleashed his last three shotgun blasts on the cowboy at an even closer distance, at which McCree was thrown into a car by the brute force of the assault.

"He's dead." Widowmaker looked through Infrasight and saw McCree's thermal signature grow weak.

"Hehe... End of your days, McCree." Reaper dropped his shotgun and looked at the cowboy.

However, McCree arose again and looked at them dead in the eye, "It ain't my time." He smirked and removed his poncho, revealing his chestplate was completely shredded by the Hellfire slugs.

"How-" Reaper stopped when McCree removed the scrapped chestplate and revealed a shield of hard light above his inner clothing, which stopped all the rounds weakened by the armor. "I learned this from Symmy."

Reaper and Widowmaker stared at the man in shock, then the two grumbled.

McCree looked at the digital clock above the town hall, "It's high noon." he said and locked in on his foes.

Unarmed, Reaper turned to Widowmaker for security.

"I got- HRGH!" Widowmaker growled as Symmetra's Photon Projector latched on to her.

"DRAW!" McCree yelled and fired three rounds, all of them hitting Reaper.

"ARGH!'" Reaper yelled in pain as his knees and liver were shot by .500 rounds, causing him to collapse at Widowmaker's feet.

Symmetra stood up and disabled Widowmaker with a punch to the gut, and the two Talon agents were rounded up.

"Are you going to." Symmetra saw McCree aim his Peacekeeper at Reaper's forehead.

"Reyes, run away." McCree said, triggering flashbacks in Symmetra's mind, "Run away and take your tail far away from here, because this town ain't big enough for two mayhem makers. Get your grape candy out of here as well." he grunted.

"I'll... Be back..." Reaper growled, "I will destroy all of you." He looked at Widowmaker, who grabbed him and grappled to a car.

McCree and Symmetra watched as the two Talon agents took the car and escaped with their lives.

"McCree!" Symmetra turned to see the cowboy fall to the sand.

"Damn... I spoke a big talk." McCree said in a raspy voice and revealed that two of the Hellfire pellets had gone above his protection and struck his neck, which was bleeding profusely.

"McCree, no." Symmetra held him, "Stop, I order you-"

"Symmetra, I don't care what you do now." McCree muttered, "just do what makes you happy." he smiled weakly, "that's all I have wished for." he grabbed her chin.

Symmetra came closer, "McCree."

"Just know I died doing what I believe in..." McCree whispered, "and I want you to live by such a thinkin'."

Symmetra felt McCree go limp in her arms.

* * *

 **Enjoy and Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**  
 **Chapter 16**

* * *

The Preacher, now missing an arm, stood at the pulpit in Grit's Church.

"And we will always remember McCree for his heroism." he spoke to the congregation, "This is the tale of a true Western Hero, who defended what he believed was right, and who strongly believed Justice never dispensed itself." he closed the Good Book and looked at his audience.

"Come on, Preach." McCree, donned in a white suit, poncho, and hat, "You're saying that like I died."

"Well, you did good, Mr. Cree." The Preacher chuckled, "And with your choice, one could say you did well." he looked at Symmetra and her white dress, "You may kiss your bride."

McCree stood in front of her, then fidgeted around a bit as he hesitated to hold her waist.

"I'm your bride now, you can handle me." Symmetra smiled as she held McCree's chin, "But promise me you'll shave."

"I can promise to be through sickness and in health, through bad and good... But I can't do that." McCree frowned, "There's few things I'm proud of, and my man beard is one of 'em."

"You will shave." Symmetra grumbled and glared at him.

"Eh... Maybe I can consider it." McCree said uneasily and grabbed her waist, "But kiss first, act later." he brought her in closer and the two locked lips.

The congregation clapped and cheered.

"Here we go!" McCree chuckled as he picked Symmetra up bridal style, then walked down the aisle and out into Grit's Town Center.

"Yee haw!" the town leaders stood outside and then fired their guns as McCree placed Symmetra on his hovercycle.

"See ya later, boys." McCree hollered and threw his white hat in the air, "We're going to El Dorado!" he drove off into a newly built highway that led to a brand new city that could be seen in the distance.

"You're lucky I became President of Vishkar North America." Symmetra muttered to McCree as they rode through the new Grit, "Because this would be less Western and you'd be dead." she joked.

"Trust me, Symmy. Even if you were a janitor, I'd still marry ya." McCree chuckled, "There's a charm to those child bearin' hips... Speakin' of that, how many kids you want?"

"None." Symmetra scoffed, "Children are the agents of chaos- the enemy of Order."

"Order can't exist without Justice." McCree smiled.  
"But Justice can't operate without Order." Symmetra said and hugged him.

Welcome to Vishkar's Western Jewel: EL DORADO- read a sign on the highway as McCree and Symmetra went past it.


	18. Chapter 17

**Gunslingers and Lightbringers**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

McCree sighed deeply as he felt a razor go through his beard, then looked at himself in the mirror as Symmetra worked on his appearance.

"Look at this mass of chaotic keratin." Symmetra grumbled as she used her blade of light to trim back McCree's beard, "But I promised I would let you keep some of it." she said and allowed some of the beard to stay.

"Yeah, but I had to trade my hair for it." McCree growled, then was quite relieved when Symmetra gave him a pretty good looking mustache, "Say..." he smiled.

"I will bring you back into Order." Symmetra said, then stopped when a knock was heard at the door.

A quick trip revealed they were inside a lavish hotel room, and that Symmetra was still wearing her white Utopaea robes. The woman answered the door and saw a butler standing outside with a platter.

"Your baby back ribs, madam." the butler said and revealed the food.

"I didn't order th-"

"'Scuse me, Symmy my dear." McCree, still donning his white clothing and some puffs of shaving cream, pushed Symmetra aside from the door, "That, my dear sir, would be mine." he licked his lips and grabbed the platter, "Thank ya kindly." he closed the door.

Symmetra tapped her foot in disapproval as her partner set down the food on the table, "Jesse-"

McCree was too busy eating the food to even acknowledge the calls, "Hamph... Mmm..." he licked his lips and then dunked a rib in a bowl of barbeque sauce, "By God... This is amazing." he nodded.

"Jesse McCree!" Symmetra called out loudly, causing the cowboy to turn with a mixture of shaving cream foam and sauce on his face, "You are an absolute disaster, look at you." she sighed and walked up to him.

"I was hungry." McCree said and cleaned his face with a large napkin, "But I guess..." he groaned, "I guess I can set this off so you could finish." he stood up and the two walked to the vanity area.

"Thank you." Symmetra said and remade her photon blade, "Now, time to get rid of this shame you call a hairstyle." she grabbed some of his locks and then cut the tips.

"Just letting you know, when we're done, me and my ribs will be undisturbed." McCree said and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Exquisite." Symmetra was becoming proud of her accomplishment.

"Satya." McCree chuckled as he twirled his mustache, "You did good. You did good."

"It feels odd when you call me by my real name." Symmetra sighed, "I've been so used to Symmy I think that's my real name." she cut another bit of hair.

"Satya, Symmetra, Symmy." McCree said, "Doesn't matter, it's still the same beautiful darlin'." he grinned and then looked at himself again, "My... I look dashin'." he grinned, "I look like a belong on a Riverboat or somethin'." he stood up and inspected himself, "I think I could just step out into the streets of El Dorado and no one would know me." he looked outside the window to see the skyline and the street life of nighttime city.

El Dorado was a rainbow of colors and a true Vanity fair. Though, keeping in with Symmetra's touch, everything was so orderly that all the streets were identical, and most buildings were the same height, with only the hotel and the Vishkar North America Building standing out. Even though it seemed like a Vanity Fair, there was no casino (as many of the big cities of the West had) and there was no superfluous amount of lighting that could cause a distraction.

"Shoot, if it had been up to me, our honeymoon would have been in a ranch somewhere in Texas... or maybe Dorado, Mexico." McCree muttered, "I've never been much of a city man mys-" he stopped when the scent of ribs tingled his nose.

Symmetra walked to their grand bed and sat there, watching the man stalk his prey with hungry eyes.

"Hahahahaa..." McCree appeared from behind table, eyes parallel to the wooden surface, "I got you no-"

"You know." Symmetra spoke, "I found out that the Honeymoon custom here was that the two partners did certain things." she shuffled on the bed.

McCree stopped looking at his ribs and then looked at Symmetra, "What are you implyin', woman?"

"Nothing." Symmetra stood, "I just thought I could adapt to American culture, but I guess I can stick with my own." she started to dance.

"Ehhh..." McCree stammered as he saw Symmetra (well, mostly her hips) sway and glide through the air, "Wow." he stared.

Symmetra smirked and brought him in close, "What's this in your pocket? Are you surprised to see me like this?" she rubbed his hip.

"No, it's just my gun." McCree responded plainly and took out his Peacekeeper, "I've been meaning to take it out since the wedding." he set it on the table, catching sight of his ribs, "Hold on there." he licked his lips.

Symmetra huffed and sat down on the bed, "Well, I'm going to sleep." she said and turned around.

"Sweet dreams, Symmy Lily." McCree rubbed his hands, but was then distracted when Symmetra started to remove her clothing.

"Though I do need help putting on my nightgown." Symmetra commented, "But I'll just do it myself."

McCree stood up, "That'll do, pig." he told his ribs, "That'll do." he then rolled and jumped on the bed.

 **0000000**

The night was cool, the lights of El Dorado were pouring into the room.

McCree was still awake, his bare chest supporting Symmetra's head as she slept peacefully. To the cowboy, even though the one dearest to him was safe, and that every threat he could think of was gone, there was still an eerie feeling in the room.

The feeling was killing him, so much so that the man sat up and looked dead ahead.

Suddenly, a ring.

McCree turned rapidly to see, that in his utility belt, a soft glow shone through the dark room. With a pounding heart, the cowboy walked over to his exterior clothing and opened his belt pocket, revealing a cellphone like device in it.

RECALLING OVERWATCH AGENTS- Read the call description, and alternating black and yellow backgrounds shone behind those white letters.

McCree took a deep breath to calm himself, turned down the ring until it was only vibrations, then stared at the phone for a solid 6 minutes.

The call continued, waiting to be answered to.  
JESSE MCCREE, RECALLING OVERWATCH AGENTS, JESSE MCCREE, RECALLING OVERWATCH AGENTS.

McCree looked at the phone, then reminisced of times prior. There was a part of him that urged him to answer, the part were Justice wanted him to dispense it worldwide. However, there was also a part that looked at Symmetra, and the West, and the Original Justice- the very one that motivated the cowboy to even move and join Overwatch- that said, 'I will be with you always. And I will fight for you to my dying breath.'

JESSE MCCREE, RECALLING OVERWATCH AGENTS.

Should he go out and stop whatever evil is out there? What if it was a plot to lure him out like many times before? Maybe it was truly a time of need?

McCree looked back and forth to the phone and to Symmetra. "I made a promise." he finally spoke and looked at the phone, "And I made a wish." he added, then placed the phone on the table and with his bionic arm punched it until it was destroyed.

Gone was the alert, and gone was the incessant buzzing. However, gone was the chance for McCree to possibly fight for a farther reaching cause.

But this did not bother him.

Justice could be dispensed here.

The West sure as hell needed Protectin'.

And most of all, Symmetra needed someone by her side.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!  
** **I will have a new story up (not a sequel) soon if time allows so please stay tuned for that.  
I hope you have enjoyed this story and please, have a bless day!**


End file.
